


ruin my summertime

by Screaming_Ferret



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: AU, Everyday Life, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_Ferret/pseuds/Screaming_Ferret
Summary: Чем заманчивее предложение, тем вернее, что отказ от него – хорошая идея.
Relationships: Max Helyer/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. -night people-

**Author's Note:**

> В этом мире Jaws On The Floor не попала в альбом SNS, и вообще не была написана, потому что Макс пока не придумал припев и строку про лето.  
> Здесь и в дальнейшем - курсивом выделены ангоязычные куски, имеющие определенный смысл, а потому не переводимые, а так же те, красивых аналогов к которым я не смогла подобрать на русском. Жирным выделяется русская речь, если она звучит среди людей, ее не понимающих.

– _So, hey, how about we ruin each other’s summertime?_

Эта фраза до сих пор набатом звучит в их головах. Она клянет себя за то, что предложила. Он – что согласился. Никто из них не помнит, что послужило причиной, да это и не важно. Значение имеет лишь тот факт, что они не могут быть вместе. Больше нет.

***

– … _ruin each other’s summertime?_ – Макс отвлекся от перебирания струн своей любимой гитары и недоуменно посмотрел на сидящую напротив девушку. – Интересно. Я в деле.

***

Они познакомились с неделю назад, случайно влетели друг в друга на полном ходу в центре утреннего Лондона. Клише на клише – пролитый на рубашку кофе, бесконечные извинения с просьбой позволить оплатить чистку, отмашка и встречное предложение поужинать или выпить вместе. Музыкант понятия не имел, чем она его зацепила: растрепанные бирюзовые волосы, сломанный чуть вздернутый нос и серьезные болотного цвета глаза с неуловимой смешинкой на дне зрачка. Не редкая внешность, даже с учетом оттенка волос, но что-то… Что-то заставило его еще несколько минут смотреть ей вслед, то и дело получая толчки от вечно спешащей толпы, а несколькими часами позже по-детски радоваться полученному сообщению. Дэйзи – так она назвалась в начале смс-ки. Макс поймал себя на том, что уже несколько раз вслух произнес ее имя, словно попробовал на вкус. Быстро, по-собачьи, потряс головой из стороны в сторону и набрал ответ. Через пару секунд пришло еще одно уведомление – девушка утверждала его выбор места, только просила перенести на час позже, иначе она не успеет добраться. Без проблем, парень отправляет последнее сообщение, вызывает такси и заглядывает в соседнюю комнату отмахнуться товарищам по группе, что он на сегодня все. Парни удивленно поднимают головы от стола заваленного набросками песен. Нет, в принципе Макс уже не нужен, но он же всегда торчит со всеми на студии до последнего. Какие-то срочные дела? 

– Типа того. Я бы сказал: свидание? – Гитарист почесал в затылке и обвел друзей взглядом. – Даже свидание вслепую. Я кроме имени ничего не знаю. 

– Эээээ, чувак, – выразить общую мысль взялся Джош, вокалист. – Напиши нам, если что не так пойдет, ок? 

– Ага, конечно, до завтра, пацаны! – Макс махнул на прощание, покинул студию и сел в как раз прибывшую машину. Времени достаточно, чтобы заскочить домой, а рубашку он с утра так и не поменял… Парень меняет конечный адрес и через двадцать минут оказывается перед собственным шкафом в глубоком раздумье. Первое впечатление наверняка уже запорото, но какое второе он хочет произвести на Дэйзи? На полу и кровати уже валяется с десяток не подошедших рубашек, а выбор проще не становится. Господи, да почему ж он так парится-то!! Макс закрыл глаза, досчитал до десяти и наугад вытянул вешалку. Выдохнул, оказывается, последние три минуты он не дышал, и открыл глаза. Хм, он прошелся свободной рукой вдоль рубашки, немного подумал и решил, что сойдет. Беглый взгляд на часы в телефоне – все еще можно не торопиться. Можно, но… Он все равно немедленно вызывает такси и переодевается. Остается только уповать на вечерние пробки – сидеть лишний час одному в пабе ему тоже не хотелось. 

Вселенная, видимо, решила не портить этот день вообще ничем, и к дверям заведения музыкант прибыл минут за пятнадцать до назначенного времени. И как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть знакомые бирюзовые волосы, мелькнувшие впереди и исчезнувшие за дверью. Он чуть ли не бегом преодолел отделявшие его от входа три метра и решительно потянул дверь на себя. 

Дэйзи сидела за столиком у окна, за барной стойкой решила не устраиваться: не любит, когда за спиной кто-то ходит. Про то, что не успеет добраться она соврала: ее съемная квартирка располагалась буквально в двух домах от паба, но она была так взволнована, что решила выиграть себе чуть больше времени на подготовку к встрече. Вот и сейчас она нервно просматривала принесенное ей официантом меню и комкала попавшую под руку салфетку так, будто та в чем-то провинилась. Застывший в дверях Макс жадно ловил каждое ее движение и только негромкий оклик приятеля-бармена вывел его из этого состояния. Кивнув в ответ на приветствие, Макс двинулся в сторону девушки: 

– Ты рано. Обошлось без пробок? – На парня вскинулись широко распахнутые глаза – девушка его не заметила. 

– Неа, как раз-таки наоборот. Пришлось на полпути на метро сесть. – Дэйзи подавила волнение и встала, доминая салфетку уже обеими руками. – Садись, мне нужен совет по местному вареву. 

– Базару ноль, – они устроились друг напротив друга, и парень довернул меню так, чтобы им обоим было видно текст. – Какие предпочтения? У меня есть несколько фаворитов, но я хочу быть уверен, что тебе тоже понравится. 

Карие глаза пытливо изучали задумчивое личико напротив. Девушка заметила любопытство – поди не заметь, Макс его буквально излучал – и едва заметно улыбнулась, прикрыв пальцами губы. 

– Хм-м-м, я пью в принципе-то почти все, – она на секунду посмотрела на потолок, собирая мысли в кучу, – кроме всяких сильно пряных штук. Не люблю сильно пряное пиво. А вот когда дело доходит до пряных или, тем более, острых куриных крыльев, я обеими руками за. Хотя у меня с любой курицей так… 

Дэйзи смущенно собрала брови домиком: признаваться в вечной любви к курице в первые пять минут знакомства в ее планы не входило. Салфетка, уже на последнем издыхании, снова подверглась интенсивному изминанию. Но к удивлению девушки собеседник глядел на нее с каким-то нездоровым воодушевлением и… восхищением?? 

– А какой именно… – Макс аж вперед подался на радостях и был прерван выставленной вперед ладонью. 

– Так, окей, я поняла тебя, товарищ любитель курочки, но давай эту тему отложим на потом, а сейчас наконец закажем выпить? Ты выбираешь, я плачу. Я тебе все еще за утро должна, – Дэйзи довернула меню на музыканта, и тот довольно быстро определился с выбором сорта и даже подобрал закуску. Середина недели, времени еще даже не шесть, так что народу в пабе почти нет помимо этих двоих. Музыкант сам забрал заказ от стойки, чтобы перекинуться с барменом парой слов, и вернулся к новой знакомой.

Ближе к десяти вечера, когда количество выпитого пива на двоих превысило шесть литров, а в пабе стало душно от все прибывающего народа, Макс с Дэйзи решают размять ноги и прогуляться по кварталу. Девушка попросила счет и на слова официанта о том, что все записано на счет ее собеседника, недоуменно и несколько негодующе уставилась на виновника. Тот вскинул руки в примирительном жесте: 

– Я просто хочу знать наверняка, что мы снова увидимся, – почему-то в этот момент он выглядел очень серьезно. Дэйзи вздохнула и бросила всю ту же злополучную салфетку в грязную тарелку. 

– А рот открыть и спросить не вариант, я так понимаю? – Она поднялась с места, похлопала Макса по плечу и направилась к выходу из паба. Помахала бармену, оглянулась на все еще сидящего за их столиком парня и, чуть наклонив вбок голову, спросила. – Ты идешь там или как? 

Макс поспешно вскочил со стула и помчался за уже покинувшей зал девушкой. Чуть не снеся двери, он нагнал ее в паре метров от входа: она стояла с сигаретой в зубах и сосредоточенно пыталась прикурить. 

– Не знал, что ты куришь, – Дэйзи победила в битве с зажигалкой и подняла на Макса глаза, попутно убирая ту в карман джинс и делая затяжку. 

– Еще бы ты знал – я же не говорила! – Она с улыбкой выдохнула в сторону дым тонкой струйкой и ткнула в нагрудный карман музыканта. – А вот то, что ты куришь, было довольно очевидно. 

Парень опустил взгляд, куда она показывала – и точно, в кармане же пачка лежит, девушка наверняка ее заметила, когда он наклонялся вперед во время разговора. Он добродушно усмехнулся и не преминул тоже закурить. Пару минут оба стояли в приятной тишине, а потом кинули окурки в ближайшую мусорку, и Дэйзи самым обыденным жестом взяла Макса под руку – будто так правильно, будто так и должно быть. 

– Пойдем? – Она обвела рукой цветастую улицу, раскинувшуюся перед ними, Макс что-то утвердительно хмыкнул, и пара двинулась вперед. 

Они шли и увлеченно болтали о всякой ерунде: прикольная вывеска! Да, и кстати там неплохой выбор сладостей. Не думала, что ты любишь сладкое! Я? Я – не особенно, а вот один из моих друзей – очень даже! 

Через два или три перекрестка и нескольких поворотов наугад ребята оказались в детском парке, едва освещаемом отбликами с улицы. Дэйзи мгновенно отделилась от своего спутника и рванула к ближайшим качелям. 

– Дэйзи! – Макс со смехом ее окликнул, глядя, как легко она уместилась на сиденье, предназначенном для детей. 

– Что? Если собираешься отчитать меня за то, что веду себя по-детски, можешь даже не начинать! – Она взмыла в небо с широченной улыбкой. – Я отсюда не слезу! По крайней мере не в ближайшие десять минут! 

– Окей, ладно, я понял! – Все так же посмеиваясь, Макс неторопливо подошел к качелям сбоку и прислонился к каркасу, наблюдая за ужасно счастливой девушкой на детских качелях. 

Пролетело, и вправду пролетело, явно не десять минут и даже не двадцать, но музыкант не делал никаких попыток спустить Дэйзи на землю. Ему слишком нравилось смотреть, как разлетались на подъеме бирюзовые – серебристые в наступивших сумерках – и без того растрепанные локоны, как резко и в то же время изящно она подбирала и выкидывала перед собой ноги, как периодически отпускала поручни и раскидывала руки на манер крыльев. "Маленькая прелестная птичка," пронеслось у него в голове, и он улыбнулся этой мысли. Он все еще пытался понять то, утреннее, свое чувство, преследовавшее его весь день – что это не простое столкновение в толпе. Но что конкретно это? Макс задумчиво смотрел во все темнеющее небо. 

– Й-и-и-и-ха! – Он перевел взгляд на источник радостного гиканья ровно в тот момент, когда девушка отпустила руки в самой высокой точке и слетела на полном ходу с сиденья. Ни испугаться, ни тем более окрикнуть ее Макс не успел – она грациозно и аккуратно приземлилась метрах в трех от качелей и теперь, довольно улыбаясь и отряхивая ладони одна об другую, приближалась снова к Максу. Что сказать на такой фортель он не знал, но рот все равно открыл, надеясь на прилив красноречия. 

– Знаешь, я тут одну вещь сейчас осознала, – Дэйзи его снова опередила. 

– Какую? – Мозг отказывался выходить из ступора после продемонстрированного прыжка веры, так что даже одно это слово было произнесено с трудом. Дэйзи лукаво смотрела на ошарашенного музыканта и все так же широко улыбалась: явно была довольна собой. – Ты знаешь мое имя, так? А я твое нет! Кто же ты, товарищ любитель курочки? 

У Макса ушло несколько долгих по его мнению мгновений на обработку ее слов. Он стремительно перебрал в памяти все сказанное ими сегодня и понял – он действительно не называл своего имени. Как так вышло-то вообще?! Макс моргнул, моргнул еще раз и хрипло рассмеялся. 

– Вообще без понятия как так вышло! Очень приятно познакомиться, мисс, меня зовут Макс! – Он отвесил шутливый полупоклон и получил внезапный щелчок по лбу. – Эй, а это сейчас за что было?! 

Девушка стояла напротив него со сложным лицом и кривоватой смущенной улыбкой, вызывая еще больше недоумения. Она несколько раз перекатилась с мыска на носок, заведя руки за спину, и выдала, глядя в удивленные глаза напротив: 

– Я знаю, кто ты, Макс, – Она достала из заднего кармана телефон – что-то глухо упало на гравий, но никто не обратил внимания – набрала номер Макса и сбросила после первого гудка. – Можешь мне перезвонить? 

Парень озадаченно полез за своим телефоном, смахнул уведомление о пропущенном, взглянул на Дэйзи, словно ожидая утверждения своим действиям, нажал на кнопку «перезвонить» и на автомате поднес мобильный к уху. Устройство в руке девушки завибрировало, заиграл звонок, и на первых же четырех нотах Макс узнал гитарную партию – “Little Death”, их собственная песня, звучала из динамиков, руша тишину парка. Дэйзи сняла трубку и тихо – так громко! – проговорила в микрофон: 

– Это все становится пиздецки неловким. 

Минуты шли, счет за звонок все рос, а ребята стояли и смотрели друг на друга, словно в гляделки играли – кто первый сдастся, скажет хоть что-то? Ну? Где-то в дали, за рекой, Биг Бэн отбил полночь. 

– Я все еще хочу снова тебя увидеть. 

– Все еще хочешь назначить новое свидание?

Они заговорили одновременно, сбито, глотая звуки, словно их кто-то толкнул, окончательно выбивая из равновесия. И снова замолчали в ожидании следующих слов друг друга. Снова вглядывались в лица, уже не так напряженно, но все еще пристально, боясь пропустить малейшее движение брови, дрожание век, любую реакцию. 

– Когда ты к столику подошел, я чуть с катушек не слетела. – Слова, произносимые чуть ли не шепотом, по-прежнему воспринимались так, будто их орали. – Никогда бы не подумала, что парень, на которого я пролила кофе, окажется участником моей любимой группы. Кажется у меня жизненный запас самообладания ушел на то, чтобы не заорать или не упасть в обморок. 

Дэйзи старательно подбирала слова, чтобы это минимально походило на оправдание, и не была уверена, что у нее получается. Макс стоял напротив, уже опустив телефон, с очень серьезным лицом, и без того темные глаза сейчас казались совсем черными – то ли из-за окончательно сгустившейся тьмы, то ли… Девушка не знала, нервно крутила мобильник и выламывала пальцы у себя за спиной. Ей невероятно хотелось продолжить знакомство, музыкант он, не музыкант, важно не было, но мысль осталась не озвученной. Уж слишком боязно, что это прозвучит фальшиво. Спустя вечность парень двинулся – уходит? Нет, просто полез за сигаретами. Достал одну для себя, протянул пачку Дэйзи: не знает насколько далеко лежат ее собственные. Она сделала шаг вперед, выудила тонкую белую палочку из предложенной коробочки и мотнула головой в сторону лавки неподалеку: мол, пойдем сядем. 

Макс откинулся на спинку, а вот девушка сидела чуть ли не на краю, подобравшись, упершись обеими руками в доски, словно сбежать хочет. Хочет. Ужасно хочет. Темный силуэт с прямой спиной в нескольких дюймах от него опять навеял мысль о птичке, и губы гитариста невольно растянулись в улыбке. Оба сидели так и не закурив, он с сигаретой в зубах, она – сунула свою за ухо. Снова вдалеке раздался бой часов. Как сигнал к действию. Макс щелкнул зажигалкой, которую крутил в руках последние полчаса, подпалил кончик сигареты и выпрямился на сиденье, провоцируя легкий поворот головы в свою сторону. Дэйзи уставилась на рыжую мерцающую точку сквозь упавшую челку в ожидании развязки. Чужие пальцы осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, заправили непослушные прядки ей за ухо – Максу хотелось видеть ее глаза. Ее волнение выдавало лишь подергивающееся веко и остекленевший взгляд, в остальном можно было бы решить, что девушка читает скучную новостную колонку. Хотя нет, стеклянные глаза тоже можно отнести к признаку не интересных новостей, не важно! Фонарь у лавки на что-то среагировал и внезапно залил тусклым светом участочек вокруг этих двоих. 

– Ты свободна завтра в районе трех-четырех часов? – Хрипловатые интонации вывели Марго из оцепенения и заставили чуть отпрянуть в сторону, чтобы сфокусироваться на лице говорившего. 

– Да, а что? – Окончательно вроде бы придя в себя, она сунула сигарету из-за уха в рот, начала искать собственную зажигалку и поняла, что обронила ее у качелей. Идти искать не вариант, придется… – Блин, можно зажигалку? 

Зажигалка все еще была у него в руке, и он отдавал себе в этом отчет. Но он просто наклонил голову к ней, прикасаясь своей тлеющей сигаретой к ее не зажженной. Игнорируя секундное замешательство, девушка вдыхает, позволяя огоньку перекинуться к себе, глубоко затягивается и прерывисто выпускает дым в небо. Макс внимательно следит за каждым ее жестом. 

– Так что? – Она возвращается к заданному им вопросу и наконец-то смотрит в глаза. 

– Ну, ты сказала, что не из Лондона, так что я подумывал сводить тебя куда-нибудь. – Она действительно ему об этом говорила. Где-то между четвертым и пятым бокалом. – Мы могли бы опять просто бродить по улицам или же пойти куда-то конкретно. Ты же художник, так? Может в какой-нибудь музей? Я сам не фанат всего этого, но… 

Дэйзи резко мотнула головой от него, роняя сигарету, и так же резко обратно, чтобы ткнуться лбом ему в плечо. Музыкант еле сдерживается от того, чтобы не погладить ее по волосам, вместо этого бросает свой окурок на землю и растирает его носком ботинка. Девушка судорожно выдохнула, и напряжение, в котором она пребывала до этого момента, схлынуло, как ни бывало. Она выпрямилась, потерла кончик носа и ответила: 

– Идет. 

Макс мягко улыбнулся ей и полез в карман за телефоном. 

– Твою ж! – У него глаза на лоб полезли, когда он увидел все еще идущий звонок. Дэйзи выхватила свой и получила ровно ту же информацию с экрана. Они с Максом переглянулись и зашлись в почти истерическом хохоте. – Полтора часа! Да я в жизни столько по телефону не говорил! 

Смех постепенно сошел на нет, и кто-то из них – на самом деле, они одновременно нажали на клавишу – сбросил звонок. Оба откинулись на скамейке и устало уставились в небо. Выкурили еще по одной, еще просто посидели, сходили нашли ее зажигалку, и Макс предложил вызвать ей такси. 

– Два часа ночи, Макс. Они тебя просто пошлют и трубку кинут. А ждать, пока кто мимо поедет, совсем без толку. – Дэйзи рассмеялась. Они уже несколько минут неторопливо брели по улице, ни о чем не разговаривая и наслаждаясь тишиной. – В любом случае я живу в двух домах от паба, это не так далеко. Меня больше волнует как домой попадешь ты. 

Музыкант задумчиво почесал бороду, действительно, а как? 

– Пешком. Типа, ну, вариантов-то особо и нет? – Они остановились, обдумывая расклад. Девушка понятия не имела, где он живет, но объективно не поблизости, и в любом случае ночная прогулка в одиночку не является лучшей идеей. О! 

– У меня есть свободная комната. Как тебе такой расклад? 

Макс хотел было отказаться, но прикинул, во сколько он дойдет домой, да и выражение лица Дэйзи очень тонко намекало, что возражения не принимаются. Так что он потряс головой и согласился. 

Квартира оказалась светлой и достаточно просторной, по крайней мере при всех завалах из рулонов бумаги, пары мольбертов и прочих художественных принадлежностей в коридоре и гостиной все еще можно было перемещаться, не опасаясь что-нибудь свалить. Дэйзи махнула в сторону дальней двери и исчезла за соседней, лишь затем, чтобы вынырнуть с кипой постельного белья и нагнать Макса на пороге указанной комнаты. Она ловко обогнула парня и кинула вещи на полуторную кровать: 

– Ну вот, располагайся. – Она поставила руки на талию и добавила. – Ванная налево, прости, мужских вещей у меня нет, и, если будешь уходить до того как я проснусь, просто захлопни дверь, она сама запрется.

Несмотря на то, что идея была ее, Дэйзи явно нервничала, пустив музыканта к себе. Она потерла ладони, с полуулыбкой попрощалась с ним и выскользнула из комнаты, прежде чем он успел хоть что-нибудь ответить. Хлопнула соседняя дверь, и Макс остался один. С минуту он смотрел на дверной проем, а потом принялся обустраивать предоставленную ему кровать. Скинул ботинки, плюхнулся поперек матраса и из последних сил переставил будильник – ему придется заехать перед студией домой, принять душ и переодеться. Парень вытянул ногу и толкнул свою дверь, отсекая комнату от освещенного коридора, и как только все погрузилось во тьму – отрубился.

А Дэйзи в своей комнате еще минут пятнадцать в запоздалом шоке от событий дня попеременно смотрела на стену, за которой сопел гитарист ее любимой группы, и орала на себя в подушку, но в итоге и ее сморило. 

Семь утра. Макс еле продрал глаза, кроя будильник последними словами, и не сразу понял, где находится. Чуть пошатываясь спросонья и отчаянно зевая, он вышел в коридор и вспомнил. Утренний душ из кофе, паб, качели, невозможность поймать такси. 

– Проснись я дома, точно решил бы, что это все сон, – пробормотал он про себя и свернул налево, в ванную. Быстро умылся, кое-как причесал пальцами шухер на голове и вернулся в комнату за вещами. Будить Дэйзи ему не хотелось, поэтому было принято решение обуться уже на лестничной клетке. Он осторожно прокрался мимо ее комнаты в сторону выхода, но резко развернулся, тихонько приоткрыл ее дверь и заглянул внутрь. Комната как его, только более обжитая, и даже здесь всюду лежали маркеры, холсты и бог знает что еще. Кровать больше напоминала птичье гнездо – да прекратятся эти птичьи ассоциации или нет?! – завал из подушек и одеяла, из которого торчит рука и разметавшиеся по ткани бирюзовые пряди. Пока Макс мельком осматривал сумеречную обстановку комнаты, гнездо зашевелилось. Парень быстро беззвучно убрал голову и закрыл дверь. Прислонился к косяку и прикрыл на секунду глаза – не хотел же будить. Он прислушался – с той стороны ни звука. Успокоенно выдохнув, Макс на цыпочках добрался до двери из квартиры, что-то вспомнил и принялся рыться в ближайшем завале в поисках ненужного клочка бумаги. Такой быстро нашелся, еще быстрее нашелся маркер и рулон малярного скотча – зачем ей он?? Плевать, как раз! Музыкант набросал адрес студии и время, когда он будет ее ждать, оторвал кусок скотча и осторожно прилепил записку на стену так, чтобы Дэйзи увидела его сразу, как выйдет из своей комнаты. Вот теперь вроде все. Он проверил содержимое карманов своей рубашки и отпер входную дверь. Вышел на площадку, обулся и как можно тише закрыл за собой дверь. Черт, еще же такси надо вызвать, пожалуйста, пусть поблизости окажется свободное, в метро сейчас лезть – верная смерть! С этой мыслью он нажал кнопку, мгновенно подошедшего лифта. 

Захлопнулась входная дверь. Из вороха одеяла взметнулось заспанное лицо с еще большим беспорядком на голове чем обычно – Макс бы непременно опять сравнил с птичкой, на этот раз нахохлившейся. Дэйзи выбралась из манящей обратно кровати и выглянула в коридор. Ничего необычного, ну ладно, показалось, значит. Она прошлепала босыми ногами в ванную, приняла душ и привела себя в порядок. По пути на кухню в глаза бросился стикер на стене – странно, она не имела привычки лепить заметки не то что на стены, а вообще. Быстрым шагом девушка преодолела расстояние, отделявшее ее от клочка бумаги, и взволнованным движением руки сорвала его со стены. 

– Блять, так это был не сон… – Она несколько раз перечитала адрес, протерла глаза, еще раз перечитала и обессилено привалилась к стене. Пиздец. Других слов нет. Приехала в отпуск называется.


	2. -crash-

Так быстро Макс еще никогда не собирался. Вполне ожидаемо, он собрал все утренние пробки, причем настолько, что пришлось кинуть друзьям сообщение, чтоб начинали без него. Душ и выбор наименее мятых вещей из числа тех, что он вчера раскидал, превратился в суматошную гонку со временем, которую Макс заведомо сливал подчистую. С сырыми волосами – да плевать, лето же! – на ходу натягивая второй ботинок, парень вылетел из своей квартиры, искренне радуясь, что студия находилась в том же районе. Идти, конечно, минут 20, но сейчас даже пешком получалось быстрее, чем если бы он опять вызвал такси. Плюс, таким образом у него было больше времени обдумать, как съехать с расспросов остальных участников группы о вчерашнем вечере, отвечать на которые не было никакого желания. Для этого надо было понимать, что вообще такое вчера было, а гитарист не понимал ровным счетом ничего. Несмотря на то, что за время их променада от бара до парка он почти полностью протрезвел, все произошедшее потом было поддернуто какой-то сюрреалистической дымкой. Будто сквозь слегка искривленное стекло смотрел. Макс не мог определиться со своей точкой зрения в данной ситуации, единственное, что он осознавал четко – вчера ему было очень комфортно. Даже когда они с Дэйзи просто стояли посреди детской площадки и смотрели друг в друга, хотя казалось бы – момент странней некуда. Откуда взялось это ощущение – что все на своих местах?

Додумать Макс не успел – чуть не прошел мимо студии. Помотав головой, закидывая мысль на чердак черепной коробки, он вошел в здание и был мгновенно атакован своими друзьями: 

– Ну как все прошло?! – Джош, Мэтт и Флинт буквально прижали парня к ближайшей стене. На лицах горело нескрываемое любопытство, граничащее с назойливостью.

– Ох блин, ребят, вы чего такие настырные?? – Макс с едва скрываемым негодованием прорвал оцепление и рухнул на диван рядом с Крисом, который хоть и не принимал участие в начавшемся содоме, тоже явно интересовался делами друга. – Я домой попал только сорок минут назад и был бы очень признателен, если бы мы занялись альбомом, у меня не так много времени сегодня! 

Собравшиеся удивленно переглянулись: 

– Ха? Не говори только, что у тебя сегодня опять свиданка, мы в жизни не поверим. – Ребята снова окружили гитариста, отказываясь оставаться в неведении. – Что вчера произошло?

Макс, пытавшийся спрятаться за нотными листами, обреченно отбросил их обратно на журнальный столик и поднял глаза на друзей. Ладно, хоть что-то же он может им рассказать? Из неоспоримых, так сказать фактов. Тяжело выдохнув, он открыл рот: 

– Бля, ок, короче говоря… 

Он рассказал им про паб, про прогулку и парк. Когда дошло до приглашения Марго, у парней хитро загорелись глаза: 

– А вы?.. 

– Нет. Точка. Я просто занял свободную комнату. – Макс поздравил себя с тем, что не упомянул содержание их паркового откровения. – А и мы в 15:30 идем в музей, ТАК ЧТО МОЖНО МЫ УЖЕ ПОРАБОТАЕМ?! 

– Как пожелаете, благородный сэр. – Мэтт отдал честь и первым приземлился в кресло напротив. Джош и Флинт продолжали стоять у Макса над душой, одинаково скрестив руки на груди.

– Музей? Серьезно что ли? Не, музеи это конечно круто, НО… 

– Но сделайте мне одолжение и заткнитесь наконец. – Уставший от этого разговора парень нахмуренно уставился на парочку надоед, и те наконец сдались. 

Несколько часов все сосредоточенно мурыжили партии и тексты, в целом пока все складывалось неплохо, но чего-то не хватало, и никто не мог ухватить недостающую мысль за хвост. Макс настолько ушел в себя в попытках собрать свою партию воедино, что совсем забыл о времени и пришел в себя только от громкого смешка Мэтта, подошедшего зачем-то к окну: 

– Зырьте, Джош опять в режиме Казановы! Бедная девушка, и минуты не прошло, как он к ней подошел, а она уже выглядит так, будто он ей поперек горла! Макс мельком глянул на часы и резко стартанул с дивана на выход: циферблат показывал 3:28, и это значило, что девушка, к которой прилип Джош… 

Не только у Макса утро выдалось суматошным. Осознание прошлого вечера накатило вместе с такой волной адреналина, что Дэйзи даже моргать не могла. Смирившись с этим она – в отличие от Макса – позавтракала, и, за неимением других дел, начала прибираться. Уборку в привычном смысле этого слова она делала пару дней назад, но пришли материалы – это за ними она спешила вчера утром, и собственно их она и хотела рассортировать. К часам двум дня гостиная и коридор стали казаться непривычно пустыми – завалы истаяли, их составляющие переехали в стеллажи в мансарде. Художница вымотанно рухнула на одно из бесформенных кресел-пуфиков в гостиной и поднесла к глазам максову записку, словно надеясь, что ее содержимое исчезло и клочок бумаги окажется пустым. Но нет, поспешные каракули гитариста все еще сообщали ей время и место встречи, и девушка постепенно сообразила, что если не хочет опоздать, то должна пошевеливаться. Разгребать ее собственную комнату было уже некогда, поэтому Дэйзи кое-как перебралась через кровать к шкафу и вынула первую попавшуюся вещь. Приталенный песочный клетчатый комбинезон с укороченными штанинами. Девушка критично осмотрела его, порылась в поисках белой футболки, быстро нашла, переоделась и побежала в ванную замазывать огромные мешки под глазами. Через шесть или семь банок разных кремов и слой консилера результат показался ей удовлетворительным, и она решила на всякий случай кинуть гитаристу сообщение. 

“ _Hey, r u ~~MINE~~_ (триггер, господа и дамы, триггер) _hungry_? Буду минут через 40 может перекусим прежде чем куда то идти?” 

Уже в подъезде, закончив возиться с ключами, Дэйзи мельком проверила телефон – сообщение осталось непрочитанным. Ок… Либо спит, либо занят, игнорировать ее специально он бы не стал. Или стал бы? Она отмахнулась от этой мысли как от жужжащей над ухом мухи и спустилась к уже ожидавшему ее такси.

То ли маршрут был построен в объезд заторов, то ли просто повезло, но по адресу девушка прибыла без опоздания. Макса нигде не было видно, и она решила его подождать у таблички, указывающей на то, что здесь можно курить. Проверка – он все еще не видел сообщение. Странно. Звонить Дэйзи не решилась, поэтому просто повертела в руках телефон и убрала в карман, заменив на сигареты. Со стороны здания было замечено какое-то движение, девушка чуть повернулась, ожидая увидеть гитариста, и нервно замерла: приближавшийся человек оказался Джошем. В голове мелькнула запоздалая догадка, что Макс назначил встречу у студии, где вероятнее всего как раз писался новый материал. Художница быстро закурила и уставилась в противоположную от солиста сторону, уповая на то, что он пройдет мимо. Он должен пройти мимо, они же не знакомы, зачем ему с ней заговаривать? Она прикрыла глаза и практически взмолилась. 

– Простите? – Черт, он все-таки подошел. – Вы кого-то ждете? 

Нахрена он вообще на улицу вышел, он же не курит?? Дэйзи наградила сунувшего руки в карманы джинс Джоша незаинтересованным взглядом и стряхнула пепел, скрещивая руки на груди. Мало кто умудрялся смотреть на парня сверху вниз, но почему-то сейчас ощущения у него были именно такие. 

– Так уж получилось, что да. – Джош открыл было рот, чтобы попробовать подкатить, он делал это не столько потому, что она ему понравилась, так, ради искусства. – И пока вы ничего не сказали, уточню – не вас. 

Краем глаза она увидела, как из дверей студии вылетела вторая фигура – взъерошенный и явно не довольный другом Макс. Девушка радостно порхнула ему навстречу, огибая удивленного Джоша и быстро сокращая оставшееся расстояние между собой и гитаристом. Похоже, и правда заработался, улыбнулась она про себя. 

– Привет, красавчик! Похоже, перерыв тебе не помешает! – Дэйзи и Макс замерли в шаге друг от друга, отчаянно пытаясь не подавать виду, насколько им обоим неловко. – Кстати, пес у вас больно приставучий, не замечал? 

– Пес? – Макс озадаченно глянул на решительно движущегося к ним Джоша и рассмеялся впервые за день. – А-а, да, но он не всегда такой, обычно с ним довольно прикольно тусить. И его собственный пес еще круче, я тебе скажу! 

Эти двое уже вовсю улыбались друг другу – сравнение солиста группы с собакой сделало свое дело. Упомянутый солист же встал рядом с другом и спросил в лоб: 

–Так значит, ты – вчерашняя девушка? – Он проигнорировал брошенный в свою сторону острый прищур Макса и, теперь оценивающе, осмотрел Дэйзи с головы до ног. – Джош, здорово видеть тебя вживую. Мы были уверены, что Макс тебя выдумал. 

Девушка затянулась, Макс начал судорожно хлопать по карманам в поисках своей пачки, Джош делал вид главного на районе. Или строгого папаши. Сценка потихоньку становилась комической. Дэйзи не хотелось разговаривать с голосом юмасов, и она прикидывала варианты ответа, удерживая его любопытный взгляд. Окей. 

– Взаимно. Макс, ты все? Нам все еще надо решить, куда пойдем. – Она затушила окурок и кинула в ближайшую урну, благо их тут было несколько, зона для курения все-таки. 

Гитарист еще раз обыскал карманы, зажав сигарету в зубах, и понял, что забыл телефон в студии. Блин, если уж возвращаться внутрь, то… 

– Блин, я телефон внутри забыл. Зайдешь? – Он ткнул большим пальцем в сторону входа. 

– Почему бы и да. Можно и с остальной бандой поздороваться, раз пошла такая пьянка. – Она слегка улыбнулась: к облегчению Макса и удивлению Джоша. – Давай же, двигаем! 

Трио зашло в здание и застало другую троицу буквально прилипшей к окну и спешно разбегающейся в разные стороны по местам. Девушка едва слышно хохотнула и встала в дверях, пока Джош занимал свое место, а Макс рыскал по дивану в поисках мобильника. Парни в открытую на нее пялились, и она пялилась в ответ – не упускать же такой шанс! Гитарист перебрался на другой конец комнаты, продолжая поиски, а Дэйзи наконец-то решила заговорить: 

– Чьей идеей была Danger? – юмасовцы практически ссыпались со своих мест от неожиданности. – Ну? 

– Джоша, как и в большинстве случаев, я закончил, пойдем отсюда. – Макс возник рядом, улыбаясь – ура, наконец-то он пришел в себя! – ошарашенным друзьям и аккуратно беря девушку под руку. – Увидимся! 

– Я жду, что новый альбом будет очень крутым, только посмейте меня разочаровать! – исчезающей за углом машущей рукой художница попрощалась с группой, и они с Максом очутились на улице. 

– А он упоминал, что она нас знает? – Подал голос Крис, самый спокойный из оставшихся. 

– Неа, – Мэтт медленно сполз по диванным подушкам в лежачее положение и закинул ноги на подлокотник. – Что важнее, мы так и не выяснили, как ее зовут. Ни от Макса, ни от нее самой. 

Джош, надувшись – ему было обидно, что в кои-то веки ему предпочли Макса, просматривал раскиданные Максом листы и напевал себе под нос набросанные на них, десятки раз перечеркнутые и вписанные заново, ноты. Один из пассажей заставил его задуматься, и он ткнул друзьям в лист: 

– Думаю, построим все на этом. 

Едва покинув здание, Макс утянул девушку обратно в курилку – свою дозу никотина он так получить и не успел. Дэйзи прислонилась к стене, наблюдая за прикуривающим парнем, и добродушно усмехнулась: 

– Прикольно было видеть тебя в твоей “естественной среде обитания”, – она пальцами оформила кавычки. 

– Ух-х, прости за это. – Музыкант выдохнул дым и сжал переносицу свободной рукой. – Что-то они сегодня больно жизнерадостные. 

– Скорее ты слишком уставший для взаимодействия с ними. – Девушка протянула руку и невесомыми касаниями поправила парню короткие взъерошенные пряди. Замерла, словно выясняя – оттолкнет он ее руку или нет? В полуприкрытых карих глазах за утомлением читалось что-то еще. Что-то теплое, приглашающее заглянуть поглубже, отыскать на глубине некую тайну. Дэйзи медленно отняла руку и опустила глаза – как бы ни хотелось ей нырнуть в шоколадный омут, делать это сейчас было опасно. Она стиснула пальцы другой руки на лямке своего шоппера и снова посмотрела на явно забывшего о сигарете Макса. Он резко смутился и перевел взгляд на свой телефон, наконец-то проверяя уведомления. Пара упоминаний в соц. сетях, мутные сообщения от оператора связи, о, утренняя смска от Дэйзи. Внезапно разыгравшееся воображение услужливо превратило обрывающееся в уведомлении предложение в строчку из песни Arctic Monkeys, отчего парень смутился еще сильнее, особенно увидев, что сообщение заканчивается не так. Он тряхнул головой, отчаянно списывая все на недосып, и выкинул дотлевшую до фильтра сигарету.

– Перекусить это отличная идея, я сейчас с голоду помру. – На этот раз по установлении зрительного контакта залип Макс. Нееее, точно недосып. 

Дэйзи ослепительно ему улыбнулась, она предполагала, что он сегодня не ел, и не хотела, чтобы это вылилось в голодный обморок. Она отделилась от стены и продела свою руку в его – снова это глубокое ощущение правильности, как она это делает? – и легко потянула в сторону центра: там было проще найти забегаловку по вкусу. Собственно о вкусах. Через пятнадцать минут ребята сидели в ресторанчике и ждали пока им принесут… Куриные крылышки. Время давно перевалило за обед, так что с тем же успехом можно было назвать это ранним ужином? Когда они шли по улице, то заметив вывеску, совершенно синхронно свернули к дверям заведения. Вспомнился вчерашний монолог Дэйзи, и оба рассмеялись, по очереди проходя в двери. Единогласно решили взять острые, напитки опять выбирал Макс, и теперь они сидели и очень оживленно для практически не спавших людей обсуждали абстрактную ерунду. Точнее, пытались выбрать, куда пойдут после того, как поедят. Горячие дебаты были прерваны появлением блюд с курицей, и музеи на какое-то время оказались забыты вообще. Девушка вспомнила выпуск M&MM, где Макс и Мэтт устроили соревнования по поеданию крылышек, и музыкант, мгновенно смекнув, к чему она клонит, между двумя кусками мяса проговорил: 

– Я в этом не участвую. – Напротив него Дэйзи улыбнулась и кинула голую кость в тарелку, он ее не убедил. – Ты правда посоревноваться хочешь? 

– Правда. – Она вгрызлась в следующее крылышко. – Но похоже придется подождать с этим. Как насчет музея Шерлока Холмса?

Внезапная смена темы заставила парня нахмуриться. Он ничего против Холмса не имел, но предполагал, что подругу больше заинтересуют другого рода выставки, о чем он тут же ей сообщил. 

– Ну, вообще да, но я люблю рассказывать об изобразительном искусстве, а ты явно не в состоянии слушать сейчас. Из Лондона я не скоро уеду, так что до галерей мы еще доберемся. 

Дэйзи прикончила свою порцию и нагло умыкнула крыло с тарелки Макса, одарив его хитрой улыбкой. Он даже возмущаться не стал, все равно с нее все как с гуся вода – это еще вчера стало понятно, когда он точно так же лишился своей кружки пива. Просто придвинул тарелку поближе к себе, пока девушка отвлеклась на что-то в телефоне. Дэйзи быстро и сосредоточенно набирала сообщение за сообщением, и Макс вопрошающе кивнул – случилось что? Она подняла на него глаза и махнула рукой: 

– Нормально все, подруга интересуется, как квартира. – Девушка плавным движением убрала телефон в карман и заправила непослушную прядку за ухо. – Я живу у нее, пока она умотала куда-то в Азию. По-моему, Могнолию? 

Остаток дня прошел замечательно. До музея Шерлока Холмса было решено добраться пешком, и это спровоцировало ряд очередных заплутаний в каких-то улочках и подворотнях – придерживаться больших улиц художница не хотела, сказала, что фасад больших городов плюс минус одинаков, особенно относительно молодые кварталы, а это не так интересно. Так что Максу волей-неволей пришлось ознакомиться с подноготной Лондона. Не то что бы он был против – тут они нашли странное подобие садика, там за Дэйзи увязалась стая бродячих кошек. Выяснилось, что дома у нее у самой их две, причем родные тетка с племянницей. 

Сам музей девушку тоже не разочаровал, да и музыканту было интересно побродить по комнатам. Минут двадцать он не мог оттащить подругу от портрета Холмса-Ливанова и, сдавшись, притомленно рухнул в кресло у камина. Но комнаты были обойдены, некоторые элементы экспозиции – зарисованы, и ребята решили, что пора бы и на выход, тем более что музей для посетителей уже час как закрыт был. Дэйзи минут десять потратила на то, чтобы уговорить заведующего позволить им задержаться. Почему тот в итоге уступил, Макс не понял, но списал все на ту черточку в характере девушки, которую сам пока разгадать не мог, и которая волшебным образом располагала к ней окружающих. 

Они с полчаса шли вдоль по набережной, ни о чем не разговаривая и наслаждаясь странно хорошей для Лондона погодой. Внезапно Макс рассмеялся. Художница удивленно повернулась к нему – в их тандеме взбрыки были ее прерогативой. Гитарист поднял указательный палец вверх – мол, подожди, сейчас объясню. Когда закончил смеяться, он чуть обогнал Дэйзи и прислонился к каменной ограде, девушка последовала его примеру и устроилась совсем рядом, как раз укрываясь за Максом от чересчур назойливого ветерка с реки: 

– И-и-и? Скажешь ты мне уже, в чем дело? – Она угрожающе сморщила нос и прищурилась. 

– Вспомнил лица парней, когда ты про Danger спросила. – Он довольно улыбался. Возникшей ситуации, погоде, но по большей части стоявшей перед ним девушке. Бриз окончательно разлохматил ей волосы и… 

– Ты на птичку похожа. – Стоп, он что, только что вслух это сказал?? Судя по тому, как Дэйзи свела брови домиком – да. Черт? 

– Я… – Она приоткрыла рот, желая ответить, и снова закрыла. 

– Ух, я… – В голове музыканта спешно крутились шестеренки в попытках придумать, как выкрутиться, не сказав что-нибудь еще более странное. Дэйзи резко крутанулась от него, будто уходить собралась, хотя с чего бы? Но Макс этого не знал и, те пятнадцать секунд, что она стояла спиной к нему, жутко нервничал. 

– Я хотела подшутить над ними. Особенно над Джошем. – Парень не был уверен, что правильно ее расслышал. Девушка развернулась обратно, остаточный румянец на щеках был замаскирован лучами раннего заката. – И, думаю, у меня получилось! 

Она робко ему улыбнулась, и Макс вышел из своего ступора. Он улыбнулся в ответ – не менее робко, чем Дэйзи – и неловко потер шею. 

– Слишком ветрено становится, пойдем? 

– Да, думаю да. 

Еще минут через сорок прогулки они не сговариваясь свернули в сторону ее дома. Оба вымотались как физически, так и эмоционально еще вчера, и было бы неплохо наконец отдохнуть. Максу предстоял второй раунд борьбы с любопытством друзей, о чем ему не преминули сообщить несколько смс в течение дня. Он уже продумывал пути отхода и надеялся, что Крис поможет отбиться от остальных ребят. Или хотя бы тоже наседать не будет, как и сегодня. 

Дэйзи остановилась у своего подъезда и пощелкала у парня перед носом – ау, земля вызывает Макса. Тот слегка дернулся, уж слишком ушел в себя, и поднял взгляд на девушку. Неловко та себя уже не чувствовала, о чем свидетельствовала ее улыбка и полусаркастичное выражение лица.

– Спасибо за день, Макс. – Она легко сжала его запястье и взялась обеими руками за лямку сумки, словно боясь давать свободу своим рукам. – Лишать ребят твоего внимания три дня подряд кажется преступлением, так что... До следующего раза?

Макс поднял было руку, чтобы погладить ее по щеке, но понял, что этот жест будет еще неуместнее, и быстро опустил. Вместо этого устало улыбнулся глазами – девушка опять почувствовала жгучее желание в них утонуть, и кивнул: 

– До следующего. Послезавтра нормально будет? – Ответом ему был очень удивленный взгляд. – Ты правда не думала, что это будет так скоро? 

– Неа. Твоя группа меня прикончит. Ты не забыл, что вы альбом так-то пишете? – Несмотря на грозящую ей «опасность», Дэйзи смеялась так, словно услышала шутку века. – Ладно. Послезавтра. Напиши мне в обед, я скажу, где встретимся. 

– Договорились. – Теперь и Макс широко улыбался. Он все же не сдержался и протянул руку к девушке, касаясь тонкой кожи на шее и щеке. Ему показалось, или она прильнула к его ладони? Ощущение было настолько мимолетным, что не было никакой уверенности в его реальности. Он медленно опустил руку, вслед за рукой опустились и глаза обоих. – Кхм… Увидимся? 

– Увидимся. – В реальности ответа Макс так же не был уверен. Он быстрым взмахом поймал такси и сел в него, не оглядываясь на подъезд, боясь увидеть, что Дэйзи уже зашла. Сила воли в который раз за вечер сдала позиции, и музыкант дернулся опустить стекло, чтобы выглянуть. Все еще стоит и смотрит вслед. Заметила, что он высунулся из окна, скорчила рожицу и махнула рукой – вали уже. Макс улыбнулся, махнул в ответ и наконец отъехал. Девушка постояла еще минутку и взлетела к себе на этаж. Соседей ожидала вторая сессия прослушивания ора в подушку. 

На полпути домой Максу пришло сообщение. Он прочел и расхохотался так, что водитель начал коситься на него, как на поехавшего. 

„скажи им как меня зовут а то взорвутся еще”


	3. -my head's a prison-

Ни одному из них не довелось выспаться. Снова. Дэйзи решила пощадить соседей и выплеснуть свои тщательно скрываемые эмоции на холст, за чем и провела весь вечер и ночь, периодически все же тревожа чужой сон громкими гневно-недоуменными чертыханиями. Гитарист ничего выплескивать не собирался, он просто механически тискал кошку до пяти утра и пытался проанализировать – упертый, Рыбы же – во что вляпался. То, что вляпался, уже не оставляло сомнений, надо было понять насколько все плохо. Или хорошо. Мысли, и его, и девушки, всецело занимал один вопрос – как определить их отношения. Кумир и фанатка? Да, но глубже. Друзья? Вряд ли их пока можно так назвать. Пара? О Боги, точно нет, хотя обоим казалось, что есть все основания попробовать. Макса в итоге сморило на несколько часов, и в студию он приехал не совсем убитый. 

И, что удивительно, первый. Гитарист еще раз сверился с часами – нет, он не рано, полдень уже, тогда где все остальные? Сообщений ни от кого из ребят не приходило, все чаты он пролистал раза по три – наверняка. Ну ладно, Макс пожал плечами и сгреб все в студии наброски на один столик. Так, надо понять, что намутили вчера ребята. Он устроился на диване и сосредоточенно изучил листы. Раз, второй, третий. Поджемил, чтобы убедиться, как звучит, подправил некоторые куски и еще раз все перебрал. Странно, нет его последнего наброска, того, что он вчера бросил, когда пришла Дэйзи. Парень обыскал студию, но лист так и не нашел. 

– Ну и какого... Они же не выкинули их? 

– Выкинули что? – Во внезапно возникшего в дверях Криса полетела ближайшая подушка, он еле увернулся. – Бля, Макс! 

Гитаристы уставились друг на друга как две рыбы. Крис первым усмехнулся, поднял подушку и вернул ее на родину, пока Макс устало тер лицо. Парни шмякнулись рядом на диван, и Крис повторил вопрос: 

– Так что выкинули-то? 

– Вчерашний черновик. 

– А. Расслабься, я его домой забрал. 

– Чего? Нахрена? – Макс приподнялся на подушках, по которым успел сползти в полулежачее положение, и посмотрел на друга. Видимо спал он все-таки не достаточно, потому что реально не мог понять, зачем Крису этот черновик. Тот спокойно улыбнулся и вытащил из сумки заветный листок – с новыми отметками и переделками. 

– Мы решили построить одну из песен вокруг него. Так что я его домой взял, чтобы свою партию продумать. Остальные черновики я, кстати, тоже унес. – Он достал еще тонкую стопку бумаги и передал Максу. – Мэтт с Дэном закончили на данном этапе, а у Джоша ступор по части текста, так что студия сегодня пустует. 

– А мне почему не сказал никто, а? – Макс вздохнул и покопался в полученных листах. – И что тогда тут ты забыл? 

Крис почесал затылок и кинул не нужную уже сумку в дальний угол прежде чем пересесть в кресло напротив и взять в руки свою гитару. 

– Я свое не добил. А тебе очевидно нужен твой набросок. Что касается первого вопроса – дать тебе поработать в тишине и спокойно подумать. 

– Логично. Ладно, давай сделаем из этого говна конфетку. 

– Так точно, шеф. 

Парни несколько часов просидели, выискивая нужную комбинацию, переделывая все снова и снова, только раз прервавшись на бутылку пива. 

– Знаешь, – они сидели на столе в студийной кухне, лениво перебрасываясь какими-то несущественными фразами, и Максу внезапно захотелось поговорить, – иногда она меня до усрачки пугает. 

– Чего? – До Криса не сразу дошло, о чем он. 

– Точнее не она, а то как я думаю и веду себя около нее. А я знаком с ней всего два дня. 

А, так он о той девушке. Крис поерзал на месте и задумчиво отпил из бутылки. 

– Например? 

– Я Джошу вчера чуть по лицу не заехал, когда он к ней прилип. 

Тишина. 

– Ну, помощь ей не особо была нужна. Джош пожаловался, что она его с псиной сравнила. 

– Ага! – Макс хохотнул и почесал спинку носа. – Думаю, у Джоша впервые не вышло очаровать девушку. Да и вообще это первый раз, когда фанат нормально себя ведет рядом с нами. 

– И не говори. А вообще ты откуда взял, что она фанатка?Сомневаюсь, что ты пригласил бы ее на свидание, напади она на тебя на улице ради фотки и автографа. – Крис допил свое пиво и отставил пустую бутылку. – А, погоди, она на тебя кофе пролила, верно? 

– Да. 

– Так откуда ты знаешь? 

– Little Death. 

– Еще раз? 

– Ее звонок. 

– Странный выбор. 

– Так и Дэйзи сама не особенно обычная. 

– Дэйзи? Маленький нежный цветок? – Макс поднял глаза на улыбающегося во все 32 друга. – Макс, не смотри на меня так, я просто имел ввиду, что имя красивое. 

Макс и правда смотрел как-то странно: то ли хотел врезать как и Джошу, то ли помощи просил. Он тоже прикончил пиво и сполз со стола. Повертел в руках бутылку, будто надеялся найти в ней ответы на свои вопросы, и кинул в мусорку. Крис последовал его примеру, и оба парня вернулись к работе. Но прежде чем снова углубиться в черновики Крис решил все-таки спросить: 

– Чего ты ожидаешь от нее? 

– Не знаю. 

И больше в тот день они к этой теме не возвращались. 

А художница продолжила писать аж до полудня, прервавшись лишь потому, что начали дрожать руки и желудок напомнил о своем существовании.

«эй! Ты занята сегодня? Можно мне забежать ненадолго?» 

Сообщение подружки отвлекло Дэйзи от судорожного поглощения наспех приготовленной жареной вермишели с сыром. Она прочла и вздохнула. С одной стороны общаться сил не было вообще, а с другой, у единственного здесь близкого ей человека судя по всему выдалась редкая свободная минутка, да и выговориться кому-то надо. 

«залетай ты далеко вообще? Купишь пончиков?» 

«так точно! Клубничные?» 

«и с карамелью» 

«буду через двадцать минут» 

Тряхнув головой в ответ, девушка очистила тарелку от остатков еды и поплелась в ванную оценивать нанесенный бессонницей ущерб. Глаза краснючие, круги видно даже сквозь так и не смытый вчера консилер, от упавшего сахара в крови то мелко, то крупно потряхивает. Шикарно, просто супер, черт, завтра ведь опять с Максом идти гулять. Она быстро ополоснулась в душе и перебралась обратно на кухню устранять грязную посуду. В тот же момент как она поставила последнюю помытую тарелку в сушку, запиликал дверной звонок. Едва дверь открылась, в квартиру влетело хрупкое торнадо с пышной копной светлых волос и сгребло Дэйзи в медвежьи объятия. Та мгновенно задохнулась: 

– Лиза, епт, ты меня добить что ли хочешь?! – Подружка ехидно хихикнула и выпустила ее на свободу. – Я понимаю, что статью ты сдала, но не надо так на мне свою радость вымещать, ок? 

– Договорились, а почему?.. – Вопрос почему «добить» повис в воздухе. Лиза наконец-то подняла на Дэйзи глаза. – Ты записалась на интенсив по превращению в панду? Ты че с собой сделала?? 

Обитательница квартиры потерла рукой лицо и сквозь пальцы посмотрела на подружку. С разбегу вывалить или подождать? Не, сначала… 

– Пончики мои где? Я тебя только за этим пустила вообще-то. 

– Ой, да тут они, тут! И не твои, а общие, обжора! – Блондинка пихнула художнице в руки пакет из Данкин Донатс и протиснулась мимо нее в ванную. – Чайник ставь, кофе хочу, сил нет! 

Дэйзи устало улыбнулась пончикам, без промедления вытащила один и надкусила. Ухххх, аж снова жить захотелось. Но не слишком. Она съехала по стене на пол коридора и начала обстоятельно жевать. 

– Ну и хули? – Лиза вернулась из ванной, всем своим видом выражая недовольство. Шуточное, конечно, но ему ничто не мешало стать реальным. Не дождавшись реакции, она плюнула и исчезла в кухне. – Так может ты расскажешь мне, чего ты такая замотанная? 

– Аааааааааааааааааааааа… Щас… – Зеленовласка прикончила пончик, кое-как собрала себя с пола, заперла входную дверь и присоединилась к подруге. – Я за двое суток спала три или четыре часа. 

Чайник уже вовсю грелся на плите, пончики были высыпаны из пакета прямо на кухонный остров – потом протрем столешницу, а сейчас – мама-анархия. Девушки взгромоздились на барные стулья, и журналистка выжидающе уставилась на Дэйзи, всем корпусом опершись на стол: 

– Чо эт? Я тебя сюда отдыхать звала, а не практиковать зомби-мод. – Она впилась в свой пончик, малиновый, и обвела им воображаемый круг вокруг лица подруги. – Выкладывай, у меня все равно нет новостей, кроме того, что главред опять ведет себя как последнее говно. 

– Только пообещай, что дашь мне спокойно договорить. – Дэйзи повертела в руках пока пустую кружку и кивнула в сторону чайника, пытаясь выиграть себе немного времени на подбор слов. – Закипело. Пять сахара. 

Она передала Лизе кружку, и та послушно пошла наливать кофе. 

– У тебя жопа не слипнется? 

– Нет. А вот отвалиться вполне может, если я не подниму себе давление. 

– Старуха. 

– Ясельница. 

– О, это нечто новенькое! – Блондинка весело хохотнула и снова влезла на стул с двумя кружками в руках. – Ты не увиливай, я все равно из тебя все вытяну. А вообще, дай угадаю. Ты опять прочла что-то, тебя вштырило и не отпускает. 

– Мимо. – Протянутый было художнице кофе резко вышел из зоны досягаемости. 

– В смысле, блять, мимо? Что еще может заставить тебя не спать несколько суток? 

– Кофе, блять, отдай, я сейчас на месте откинусь. – Дэйзи требовательно протянула руку в сторону своей кружки. – Шантажирует она меня, блин, в моей собственной хате. 

– Не твоей, а Сони. 

– Да бля, ты поняла, что я имею ввиду. Отдай чертов кофе. 

Лиза подчинилась, но продолжила сверлить девушку прищуром. В ее характере было предположить, что дело в парне, но, зная зеленовласку, вариант отпадал – она была не из тех с кем случаются такие повороты… 

– Я познакомилась с одним чуваком… 

– ЧЕЕЕЕООООООО!! – Блондинка подавилась кофе, тот полился обратно через нос, и Дэйзи имела счастье лицезреть безуспешные попытки подруги не испачкать белоснежную блузку. – КАКОЙ ЕЩЕ ЧУВАК. 

– Просила же дать мне договорить. – Дэйзи вздернула бровь, в принципе готовая к такой реакции. – По порядку. 

– Да уж, будь так добра. 

Следующие полтора часа Лиза внимательно слушала эмоциональный пересказ событий за два дня, параллельно пытаясь теперь чем-нибудь кофейные пятна оттереть. 

– Да блин, забей уже на эти пятна, я одолжу тебе свои вещи, только не мельтеши! – Художница поймала пробегавшую в очередной раз мимо подругу за руку и заставила сесть рядом. Эмоции эмоциями, но профессии его она не назвала. Только имя. Во имя своих собственных нервов, точнее того, что от них за последние дни осталось, и Лизиных голосовых связок. Подруга тоже была ярой фанаткой юмасов, и факт, что Дэйзи познакомилась с участниками группы, вызвал бы еще большую бурю. А Максов на планете пруд пруди, шанс один на миллион. И он выпал. Но Лизе это знать не обязательно. По крайней мере пока. 

– Короче, я кажется поняла. – Лиза перестала мурыжить несчастную блузку и задумчиво уставилась на крошки от пончиков на столе. – Ну окей, допустим вам обоим рвет крышу, и скрывать это становится очень сложно, хотя знакомы вы два дня. Два, сука, дня. Знаешь, это похоже на что-то из моего жизненного репертуара, но никак не из твоего.

– А то я не знаю. – Дэйзи одним движением подбитого истребителя переместилась на диван в гостиной: сквозной проход с кухни легко позволял это сделать. – Лиз, он меня с птичкой сравнил… 

– Как-как? – Журналистка перемахнула через спинку дивана и умостилась так, чтобы Дэйзи легла ей на колени. – А почему с птицей-то? 

– Я ебу? Мы типа на одной волне, прям конкретно так, а в другой момент я вообще не понимаю, что творится у него в голове. А глаза такие теплые… – Дэйзи прикрыла лицо локтем, и перед внутренним взором спроецировались эти чертовы шоколадные глаза с улыбчивыми морщинками во внешних уголках. – Твою ж мать. 

– Мадам, да у вас реально кукуха едет на почве этого вашего Макса. Поздравляю. Так в чем проблема? – Блондинка потихоньку заплетала разметавшиеся по ее ногам зеленые прядки в мелкие косички. 

– Ну, как минимум в том, что я через полтора месяца уеду. И ближайшие года два точно не вернусь. Он не станет кататься ко мне в другую страну, Лиз. Поверь мне. 

– Давно ты ебучая пессимистка-то? – Лиза потянула за одну из косичек, и Дэйзи ойкнула. – У тебя же есть ЦЕЛЫХ полтора месяца. 

– Я не пессимистка, а реалистка. – Девушка вытянула руки вверх и растопырила пальцы. Кофе не помог, и ей дико хотелось спать. Но нельзя, она еще не написала Максу насчет завтра. – Бля, Лиз, я правда не знаю, что делать. Мы завтра опять идем в музей.

Лиза доплела последнюю косичку и резко принялась разлохмачивать все. 

– Эй! Эй! Лиза! 

– Сорян, задумалась. 

– Ага, конечно, – Дэйзи поморщилась и сделала попытку пригладить свою шевелюру. Не вышло. – В общем. Полное говно. 

– Ну если делать так, как ты, то – да. Тупое говно тупого говна. Вот скажи мне, когда у тебя вообще нормальные человеческие отношения были в последний раз? 

– Ээээээ… Никогда? 

– … Так, стоп. Я всегда думала, что ты шутишь, говоря так. – Неа. Ну точнее как. Несколько влюбленностей переросших в признания, ни одно ни к чему не привело. Одни отношения по интернету, но я бы это вообще считать не стала. Все. Типа, совсем. 

Журналистка смотрела на подругу сверху вниз с непередаваемым миксом удивления и жалости во взгляде. Художница заметила это и нахмурилась: 

– Вот только не надо мне тут. И не спрашивай, почему так. Я уже говорила сто раз. 

Блондинка открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но тут завибрировал телефон, и Дэйзи пулей слетела с дивана и помчалась к кухонному острову. Посмотрела на часы и поняла, что обед уже прошел, а значит сообщение от гитариста. Хотя, учитывая то, что Лиза сидела в соседней комнате, вариантов, кто отправитель, и так было не слишком много. Подруга с интересом следила за движениями зеленовласки и внутренне негодовала, что та стояла спиной. Вот сейчас бы на лицо ее посмотреть… 

Дэйзи стояла сжав свободной рукой переносицу и напряженно думала, куда и во сколько они с парнем завтра идут. Национальная галерея? Сойдет, голова не варит. Она набрала, клацая ногтями по экрану, ответ. 

“в полдень нормально? хочу хотя бы треть эскпозиций осмотреть” 

“без б. встречаемся у входа?” 

“да увидимся там” 

Она вернулась к подруге. Та похлопала по подушке рядом с собой. Девушка уселась и подтвердила невысказанное предположение: 

– Да Макс это, Макс... 

– А чего так заебанно-то? – Пока Дэйзи выразительно на нее смотрела, Лиза тоже проверила время и соскочила с места. – Блин, засиделась. Есть что-нибудь приличное белое? 

– Обижаешь. Мама перед моим отъездом устроила шмон в моем шкафу и выкинула все, что не попадало под ее определение приличности. Так что я здесь с тремя чемоданами человеческой не драной одежды. Надо будет прошвырнуться по местным магазам, я не могу все время проходить пай-девочкой, диссонанс начнется. Пошли. 

Договорила она уже из дверей в свою спальню, поманив пальцем подругу. В комнате все еще царил бардак, только кровать была заправлена в результате внезапного порыва. Собственно на нее-то и был взгроможден один из огромных чемоданов. Лиза вскинула бровь: 

– Ты здесь три недели и все еще не разобрала вещи? 

– Не все. Только этот и остался. Тут юбки и блузки как раз лежат. Я-то их не ношу почти, так что и доставать не стала. – Дэйзи с размаху упала поперек кровати рядом с чемоданом и повела рукой, вперед и с песней, подбирай. 

Журналистка зарылась в предоставленные ей вещи и довольно быстро откопала рубашку, которая на Дэйзи сидела бы облегающе, подчеркивая практически идеальную фигуру, а вот на ней – как симпатичный оверсайз. Испорченная блузка полетела в сторону двери, Лиза накинула замену и, застегиваясь, спросила: 

– Кстати, а фотки у тебя нет? 

– Чьей? – Сонно послышалось из-за чемодана. 

– Макса твоего. Интересно ведь. 

За откинутой крышкой не было видно как на мгновение напряглась и закатила глаза художница. Она все еще не хотела, чтобы Лиза знала. Чтобы вообще хоть кто-нибудь знал. Ей иногда казалось, что если ее друзья узнают, то все исчезнет, как чертова карета из тыквы. Лопнет мыльным пузырем. Ее тряхнуло. Блондинка заметила и нагнулась к ней: 

– Ты чего? 

– Нервы от недосыпа шалят. – Дэйзи отмахнулась со слабой улыбкой. 

– Аа. Так что с фоткой? 

– Нету. Лиз, ты правда думаешь, что я смогла бы его сфотать, после всего, что я тебе рассказала? 

– Ну блин, что даже инсты его нет? 

Снова микроскопическое напряжение. 

– Нет. – Маленькая большая ложь сама собой соскользнула с языка. – И моей у него тоже нет. 

– Вот ты лох, конечно. – Лиза стояла над ней, поставив руки на талию и раздраженно вздыхая. – Узнай завтра его юн. 

Девушка перевернулась на живот и исподлобья посмотрела на подругу. Когда дело доходило до отношений, та включала режим мегасвахи и принималась бдить, чтобы все сложилось. И остановить ее было невозможно.

– Не буду. 

– Дура что ли? 

– Сама дура, я и так его вижу каждый раз, как глаза закрою, а ты предлагаешь мне подписать себе смертный приговор. 

– Ой, да что с тобой случится-то? 

– Максов передоз. 

– Точно дура. 

– Бывает. 

Девушки сверлили друг друга взглядами около минуты, а потом обе зашлись в хохоте. Лиза вытерла выступившие от смеха слезы и снова взъерошила лохмы Дэйзи. Та перехватила руку и устало выдохнула: 

– Ты опаздывала. 

– Выставить меня не терпится? – На лице Лизы расцвела ехидная улыбка. 

– Конечно. Я спать хочу как не знаю кто. Вали отсюда. Дверь захлопнешь сама, ну ты в курсе. 

Журналистка, посмеиваясь, подобрала грязную блузку, собрала по квартире остальные свои вещи, прикриком попрощалась с порога и со всей силы жахнула дверью. Ей вслед раздалось: 

– Дебилка! 

Дэйзи обессилено спихнула чемодан с кровати и развернулась вдоль. Так, с Максом договорилась, стол может побыть грязным еще пару часов, а пока было бы очень неплохо наконец вздремнуть. Бирюзовая голова коснулась подушки, и девушка выключилась. 

Ночью зарядил сильный ливень, продолжавшийся следующие три дня.


	4. -fact-tastic-

Звонок в дверь. Дэйзи заворочалась, но не проснулась. Еще один. И еще. Протяжная трель, и девушка оторвала голову от подушки, проклиная человека по ту сторону. В комнате царил хмурый полумрак, за окном барабанил дождь. Она ссутулилась на краю кровати в поисках тапок и ответ на очередной "дзынь" просипела: 

– Да иду, иду. Кому что от меня, блять, надо? 

Макс пришел чуть заранее. И очень удивился, не увидев подругу у входа в галерею – она ведь всегда оказывалась на месте раньше него. Не сказать, что он был расстроен – в кои-то веки ей не придется его ждать. Однако пузырившаяся в груди радость скоро иссякла. Биг Бен отбил полдень, половину первого, час, половину второго, два – а Дэйзи все не было. Музыкант засыпал ее сообщениями, бессчетное число раз звонил, но напарывался только на вежливый голос, уведомлявший его, что абонент временно не доступен или находится вне зоны действия сети. Охранник у входа уже с час подозрительно на него косился – чувак уже два часа наворачивает круги по крыльцу и постоянно нервно кому-то пишет и звонит. Сам же Макс настолько залип, что не замечал вообще ничего. Поток догадок постепенно дошел до двух вариантов: «она забила» и «что-то случилось». Даже пробка из-за ливня – Лондон наглухо встал еще ранним утром – в комбинации с севшим телефоном не могли привести к двухчасовому опозданию и отсутствию в сети со вчерашнего дня. 

Нормальный человек давно ушел бы, но гитарист под определение нормального даже по своим представлениям уже не попадал. Он не верил, что Дэйзи забыла или решила не приходить, не предупредив. Поэтому еще раз прошелся туда-сюда вдоль колонн, проверил приложение – вызвать такси оказалось чем-то сродни победе над драконом голыми руками – нереально – и, решительно тряхнув головой, вышел в как раз еще более ожесточившийся ливень. Без зонта. Крутые музыканты ж зонты с собой не носят. 

Ни номера дома, ни тем более квартиры Макс не помнил. Но вот расположение относительно бара, подъезд и этаж – да. Так что через две пробежки до и от метро он, промокший до глубины души, стоял перед знакомой дверью, машинально жал на звонок и надеялся, что ничего все-таки не перепутал. И если пока он двигался, сырая одежда его особо не смущала, стоять становилось довольно холодно. Гитарист в очередной раз надавил на кнопку рядом с дверью и наконец уловил какое-то движение с другой стороны и приглушенную, кажется, ругань. Постепенно нараставший шум резко смолк и дверь молниеносно распахнулась, чуть не зацепив едва успевшего отскочить Макса. С порога, стискивая дверную ручку, на него ошалело таращилась Дэйзи. В бесформенной огромной, до середины бедра, белой футболке в пятнах краски и дырах – ровно как переоделась для работы после последней прогулки, так и осталась – всклокоченная и явно только что проснувшаяся. 

– **Макс, какого хуя**? – Она быстро опустила взгляд с выдохнувшего от облегчения парня на натекшую на плитку в коридоре лужу. – **Пиздеееец**... 

Ответить она ему не дала, сделала шаг вперед, схватила за руку и втянула в квартиру, забив на дверь. На ходу жестом велела снять обувь, что гитарист беспрекословно выполнил, все так же не успевая вставить ни слова, протащила по коридору до ванной и втолкнула его в душевую кабинку. 

– **Блять, у меня же нет мужских вещееей**. – Девушка продолжала гневно тараторить не по-английски, чем вызывала все нарастающее замешательство у Макса. Заметив его смущение, она спохватилась и хлопнула себя по лбу. – Бля, прости, в голове полный бардак. Кинь вещи в стиралку, я тебе пока халат попробую найти. Потом поговорим, ок? 

Дэйзи метнулась из ванной, пока Макс пытался выпутаться из слипшейся с футболкой рубашки, и вернулась с огромным махровым халатом, явно не ее, но парень внял просьбе и вопросы оставил при себе, да и потом он вспомнил, что квартира ее подруги, а что там у подруги, его не интересовало. 

– Вот. – Она повесила халат на крючок. – Чистые полотенца на той полке. И... Нет, это подождет. 

– Спасибо. – Гитарист наконец получил возможность сказать хоть что-то. Девушка слабо ему улыбнулась и вышла из ванной, закрыв за собой дверь. 

Пока Макс отогревался в душе, по квартире прошелся торнадо. Дэйзи в аварийном режиме умылась на кухне, сбегала в комнату за своими любимыми домашними шароварами сумасшедше-кислотной расцветки, судорожно перерыла гостиную в поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно накрыть мольберт с работой, не нашла, чуть не сорвала штору, чтобы использовать ее, вспомнила, где лежит нужная ткань, еще раз сбегала в спальню за ней, вернулась и накрыла работу, собрала по квартире газет, забила ими промокшие ботинки и поставила их на обогреватель, закрыла наконец входную дверь, наскоро прибралась в кухне и, к моменту как парень вышел из ванной, уже стояла над кипятящимся чайником. 

– Хэй, – раздалось у нее за спиной. Она обернулась и на секунду решила, что еще спит. В проеме стоял совершенно домашний Макс в этом дурацком махровом халате, который был ему велик, с полотенцем в руках и капающей с кончиков разлохмаченных волос водой. Пару секунд он потоптался на месте, а потом подошел поближе. Точнее очень близко. Дэйзи нервно сглотнула. 

– Х-хэй. – Гитарист, почти не моргая, смотрел ей в глаза. Не зная, что сказать или сделать, девушка вытянула у него из рук полотенце, накинула ему на голову и принялась яростно, но аккуратно, сушить парню волосы. – Ты сегодня не планируешь больше сухим ходить? 

– Подловила. – Раздалось из-под полотенца. Дэйзи могла поклясться, что он улыбался. Но проверять и сдвигать полотенце так, чтоб видеть его лицо, не стала. Макс не знал, что делать с руками, поэтому оперся на столешницу по обе стороны от девушки, нависая над ней, насколько это было возможно при их одинаковом росте. Через минуту или две сосредоточенной сушки художница решила, что этого достаточно, и стянула полотенце. Перед внутренним взором пробежала красная неоновая надпись «ФАТАЛЬНАЯ ОШИБКА». Он правда улыбался. Улыбался, зараза. так, будто не ждал ее два часа, не бегал по улицам в ливень и не караулил ее соседей, чтоб попасть в подъезд. Неловкий, но чертовски уютный момент нарушило верещание чайника. Оба вздрогнули, Макс отодвинулся на пару шагов, Марго крутнулась вокруг своей оси, закидывая полотенце на плечо, и занялась чашками.

– Чай, кофе? Прости, еды нет, холодильник такой же пустой как и моя голова. 

– Кофе. Не парься, я выживу. 

Художница едва слышно засмеялась и махнула рукой в сторону гостиной – сядь. Музыкант, путаясь в полах халата, пропингвинил до дивана и буквально упал на него, откидываясь на подушки и прикрывая глаза. Впрочем, едва заслышав приближающиеся шаги, он выпрямился и забрал протянутую ему кружку. Дэйзи села рядом, поджав одну ногу под себя и утыкаясь коленом в его, задумчиво покрутила в руках свой кофе и выпалила: 

– Прости. – Она уставилась на свою кружку. – Я не хотела проспать все на свете. 

– Не страшно, не самая ужасная причина. По крайней мере, с тобой ничего не случилось. И, – он ехидно посмотрел на художницу, – я могу устроить тебе мини-допрос, пока жду вещи. 

Дэйзи подняла на него глаза и сделала испуганное лицо, прижав руку к сердцу: 

– Ты не посмеешь! Окей, раз я тебе все еще должна, что ты хочешь узнать? – Она улыбнулась и устроилась поудобнее на подушках. Макс опять откинулся на спинку, повернувшись, чтобы видеть девушку. Он перевзлохматил почти высохшие волосы и задумался. 

– Я так понял, ты не просто не из Лондона, ты вообще не из Англии и даже не из англоговорящей страны? Это был твой родной язык? 

– Я русская. – Синхронное отхлебывание из кружек. – Думала, ты по акценту уже определил. 

– Определил, но как австралийский. – В ответ на это предположение девушка от души рассмеялась. Гитарист вздернул бровь. – Чего смеешься? 

– Да не над тобой, не нервничай. – Она помотала головой и оттерла кулаком набежавшие слезы. – У меня на курсах языка один из преподавателей был автралийцем. Так что в какой-то момент я просто переняла акцент. Похоже я до сих пор звучу как ярый фанат AC\DC, хотя австралийцев в глаза не видела уже лет десять. 

– Ясно. 

– Так, ну, кругом виноватая тут я, но. Я тоже хочу факты о тебе. – Дэйзи выпрямилась и чуть подалась вперед, буравя Макса взглядом. Тот сделал вид, что размышляет над столь наглой просьбой, но слишком быстро согласился. 

– Ладно. 

– **Ура! Так, ну, ой, бля** … Прости! Итак! 

Ребята проболтали несколько часов, дружно забыв про стирку-сушку максовых вещей. С взаимного допроса они опять перескочили на какие-то совершенно отдельные темы и чухнулись, что время, только когда Максу пришло сообщение от Криса, и он посмотрел на часы. 

“ты там жив? завтра в 2 собираемся” 

“принял” 

“отлично” 

Парень нехотя поднялся с уже практически обжитых подушек. Было бы неплохо в кои-то веки оказаться дома до полуночи. 

– Мои шансы урвать такси? 

– Если ты проверишь машины, и только потом пойдешь переоденешься? Около 0,0001%. 

– Сойдет. 

Как говорится, шанс на миллион срабатывает в одном случае из десяти, а потому в ответ на запрос почти сразу пришло уведомление, что машина будет в течение 20-ти минут. Макс довольно хмыкнул и ушел переодеваться. Дэйзи же занялась его ботинками – те не до конца высохли и немного свистели на ходу, но на доехать до дома должно было сойти. Парень вышел из ванной, на ходу натягивая второй носок и почему-то поджав губы. 

– Что такое? – Девушка ждала его в коридоре. 

– Забей, это по поводу альбома. – Он не врал. Пока он торчал в ванной, в голову пришла мысль, как можно красиво вписать бридж в последнюю песню. – Халат на стиралке оставил. 

– Хорошо. Кстати. Сделай мне одолжение – не забудь телефон зарядить. – Она протянула ему гаджет и ботинки. – Не будь как я. Я тебе в полдень напишу, окей? 

– Зачем? – Он сунул телефон в карман и обулся, не сводя с нее глаз. 

– Просто. – Зеленовласка пожала плечами и убрала выбившуюся прядку за ухо. – Убедиться, что ты не слег после сегодняшнего ледяного душа. 

– О, окей. – Макс заулыбался и смущенно потер шею. – Тогда услышимся? 

\- Обязательно. Я постараюсь не проспать на сей раз. – Дэйзи тоже улыбнулась и открыла ему дверь. 

– А теперь сгинь из моей квартиры, а то до своей никогда не доберешься. 

– А ты не позволишь мне тогда снова остаться? – Щенячьи глаза, от взгляда которых девушка забыла как дышать. Опять. 

– Да ни за что больше! Мне слишком лень поддерживать порядок для таких частых визитов! – Она слегка подтолкнула протискивавшегося мимо нее парня и прислонилась к косяку, наблюдая, как он перешнуровывает ботинки. – Отпишешься, как доедешь? 

– Конечно. – Макс распрямился и снова улыбнулся ей. Она улыбнулась в ответ и помахала уже в спину спускавшемуся по лестнице парню. Вернулась в квартиру, прибрала последствия внезапных двух визитов музыканта и шмякнулась на диван. 

– Шутки шутками, а в магазин сходить – идея хорошая. Позорище, блять, в квартире одна гречка и кофе. – Дэйзи потерла лицо руками и тяжело вздохнула. Позвонить Лизе поделиться? Ой, нет, ну нахер. Девушка со скрипом поднялась с подушек, собралась и, убедившись, что ливень поутих, выбежала в ближайший маркет. Главное по возвращению домой тоже не забыть поставить телефон на зарядку.


	5. -spell it out-

На сей раз Дэйзи сумела встать пораньше. Вернувшись накануне из магазина с руками полными пакетов, единственное, что она смогла – кинуть заморозку в холодильник, и практически сразу же опять срубилась, на автопилоте заведя будильник и воткнув шнур в телефон. Вот чем ей не нравилась Англия – дождь мог лить в любой момент времени, а ее гипотония вводила ее в практически коматозное состояние. Собственно поэтому она и проспала поход в музей – минус на минус дает плюс только в математике, а никак не в вопросах самочувствия. В любом случае, мелодией будильника была песня, доводившая девушку до крайней степени взбешенности – потому она и была установлена, и для Дэйзи начался очередной день. Abigail в исполнении Motionless In White была заткнута, в плейлистах быстро нашлись более любимые песни той же группы, настроение у девушки постепенно выровнялось, и она наконец поднялась с кровати. Полчаса залипания в ванной, разбор раскиданных по кухне пакетов с едой, готовка, завтрак и, а что, уже 12? Пока она ползла в комнату за телефоном, все это время оравшим песни, в голове развернулась целая дискуссия со своим внутренним «я» – позвонить или написать? Во вчерашней смске, где Макс сообщал, что добрался до дома, было заодно сказано про студию в два часа, но Дэйзи не знала, как далеко от нее он живет и сколько ему надо на сборы. Короче, боялась разбудить, но мысль об ожидании ответа на сообщение ее тоже не устраивала. Промявшись так минуты три, она все-таки нажала на иконку вызова и поднесла устройство к уху. Череда длинных гудков, и из динамика прозвучал настолько сиплый голос, что она решила, что не туда попала. 

– Да? 

– Макс? 

– О, привет, моя хорошая. – За это обращение они пообщаются позже, а сейчас… 

– Звучишь, как бы сказать, по меньшей мере ужасно. 

– А, ну я все-таки простудился. Ничего особенного, не волнуйся. 

– Протестую. – Девушка сейчас была похожа на японскую маску хання, настолько ее перекосило от злости на себя. – Дай мне свой адрес, я сейчас приеду. 

В трубке повисла тишина. Макс либо отрубился, либо думал, как отмазаться. Либо? 

– И мне не дадут сказать "нет"? 

– Угадал. 

– Да я и не собирался. Сейчас сообщением кину. 

– Хорошо. – Лицо девушки смягчилось, проскользнула даже тень улыбки. Она чуть не назвала парня «хорошим мальчиком», но вовремя сдержалась. Это ведь Джош у нас псина, а не Макс. – Купить что-нибудь по дороге? 

\- Вообще, – Макс явно задумался. – Да. В холодильнике только хлеб и таблеток у меня тоже никаких нет. 

– Аллергии есть какие? 

– Если и есть, то мне не доложились. 

– Поняла. – Дэйзи зажала телефон плечом и начала рыться в шкафу, напротив которого все это время стояла. – Не знаю, когда точно доеду, так что-о-о… **Блять, где моя куртка**? Сорян, в любом случае постараюсь уложиться в два часа. 

– Буду ждать. 

– Адрес-то дай. – Искомая кожанка нашлась и полетела с вешалки на кровать. 

– Да помню я. – Улыбку парня было буквально слышно, и Дэйзи невольно улыбнулась в ответ. – Скоро увидимся. 

– Ага. 

Через час с небольшим, после быстрого забега по все тому же ближайшему к ее дому маркету, она стояла перед чужой дверью, в очередной раз проверяя покупки и ожидая, пока ее впустят. Макс открыл дверь – Дэйзи не преминула отметить про себя, что ему шли мятые треники и футболка на два размера больше – приветственно махнул и привалился к косяку спиной, пропуская девушку внутрь. Та не стала ждать повторного приглашения и нырнула мимо парня в квартиру. 

– Ничего, если я кухню оккупирую? – Она обернулась и оценивающим прищуром осмотрела Макса с головы до ног. – Выглядишь так же ужасно, как и звучишь. 

– А ты – так же рассерженно. – Звучал он, впрочем, уже не так сипло, и то хорошо, наверное. – На что сердишься-то, скажи на милость. 

Она подняла брови. Так, окей, он правда не понял, что злится она на себя? Потому что причина его простуды – ее вчерашний проеб? Ладно, допустим, не полностью – без зонта в ливень шляться она его не заставляла. Заставила же, крякнул в голове противный голосок. Не напрямую, конечно, но заставила. Девушка едва заметно выдохнула и со слабой улыбкой произнесла: 

– Балда. 

– А? – Понятней Максу явно не стало. Он повернулся закрыть дверь, и даже его спина излучала полное замешательство. Дэйзи тихо прокляла себя, пока он не видел и поудобнее перехватила пакеты. 

– Все просто, я виновата в твоей простуде. Так что и злюсь сама на себя. 

Макс снова смотрел на нее и явно хотел возразить, но зашелся в серии чихов. Когда он наконец перестал, она опять его опередила: 

– Ты такой милый, что уже бесить начинаешь. Но я пока спишу это на простуду. Кухня? 

Парень сдался и ткнул в один из проемов, неистово теребя чешущийся нос. Он проследовал за нырнувшей в кухню девушкой и устроился на одном из стульев, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как Марго разбирает свои пакеты. Уже по тому, что их шесть, было ясно – затарилась она основательно, но глядя на нескончаемый поток упаковок и банок, он на секунду решил, что его квартира станет убежищем для грядущего апокалипсиса. Пару раз его спросили, где что лежит, и посоветовали – потребовали – свалить под одеяло, но в целом уютную тишину ничто не нарушало кроме шуршания пакетов и мелодии, напеваемой Дэйзи себе под нос. Макс подпер щеку кулаком, опершись локтем на стол, и пару раз моргнул. А потом почувствовал, как кто-то ласково гладит его по голове, и резко распахнул глаза. Он что, уснул? Перед ним стояла закончившая с продуктами Дэйзи и, склонив голову чуть набок, перебирала тонкими пальцами его короткие растрепанные волосы. Судя по уже спокойной улыбке на лице, занятие доставляло ей такое же удовольствие, как и ему. Она еще пару раз провела по его волосам и внезапно передвинула руку, подхватив его за нижнюю челюсть и заставляя его поднять голову на нее. Макс рефлекторно схватился за запястье держащей его руки, а девушка наклонилась поближе, так что их лица оказались на одном уровне.

\- Тебе правда стоит лечь. Попробуй поспать пару часов, а я пока поесть приготовлю. Идет? 

– Звучит отлично. – Он мягко улыбнулся. Даже если в начале он и не хотел, чтоб Дэйзи приходила – из боязни заразить ее, то теперь был рад, что согласился. Ведь в последний раз за ним ухаживали… В детстве. С развитием группы, турами и прочей беготней, единственное, что он мог себе позволить в случае простуды – закинуться антибиотиками и шпарить дальше. – Спасибо. 

– Иди уже. – Девушка аккуратно убрала руку и выпрямилась, позволяя Максу встать. Слова звучали резко, но было видно, что она уже не злится. Ни на себя, ни тем более на парня. Он поднялся и направился было в комнату, но: 

– Макс? 

– Что такое? – Он обернулся и тут же сам понял, в чем дело. 

– Ты в курсе, что все еще держишь меня за руку? 

Он действительно так и не выпустил ее запястья, а простуженное сознание, по-видимому, не планировало уведомлять его об этом. Макс с некоторым сожалением в душе разжал пальцы, и рука девушки, на секунду задержавшись в воздухе, плавно опустилась. Если бы Макс сейчас решился поднять глаза, то увидел бы пробивающийся сквозь плотный слой тоналки румянец и бегающий по кухне взгляд Дэйзи. Оба сейчас задавали себе вопрос – что, блять, сделать, чтобы не создавать смущающие ситуации каждые пять минут? Значат они вообще хоть что-нибудь, или? Парень покинул кухню и завалился на свою кровать лицом вниз, не зная, что с собой делать; а девушка опустилась на освободившийся стул и спрятала лицо в ладонях, ровно с той же проблемой. Иногда так хочется быть телепатом. 

Почти час спустя она вовсю эксплуатировала кухонные принадлежности, пытаясь вспомнить в процессе варки куриного бульона, что еще ей самой во время простуды давала мать. Вообще, проще и правильней было купить лекарств, но вот как раз о медицинской отрасли, в частности процедуре предписания лекарств, в Британии она не имела никакого представления. Какие препараты совпадают с тем, что продают у них, какие отличаются и что вообще тут можно купить без рецепта? А может у Макса на что-то все-таки аллергия? Ну нахер. Правда, если ему станет хуже, все равно придется отпинать к врачу, но так он хотя бы не голодный туда пойдет. 

– **Мда**. – Дэйзи вслепую и наугад выдвинула один из ящиков и достала нужную ей шумовку. Секунд десять она тупо пялилась на дырчатую ложку у себя в руке, а потом с внеочередным вздохом начала вылавливать из бульона курицу, чтоб разодрать на куски поменьше. – **Ебаный пиздец, ощущения, будто мы полгода минимум встречаемся, а на деле я даже не уверена, что это хорошая идея. Лиза бы меня пизданула сейчас наверное. Сто процентов. Что я вообще тут делаю? Подруга, ты дура**. 

Монолог был прерван приглушенной трелью телефона. Мелодия штатная, значит, звонят не ей. Максу? Интересно, он уснул вообще или нет? Звонок оборвался, и не было понятно, взял Макс трубку, или звонивший просто сбросил. На вопрос ответило повторно раздавшееся пиликанье. Ясно-понятно. Дэйзи бросила курицу, наскоро вымыла руки и на цыпочках просочилась в соседнюю комнату. Окинув зарывшегося в одеяло Макса скользящим взглядом, она быстро нашла рядом с ним его телефон и выскользнула обратно в коридор, прикрыв за собой дверь. Продолжали звонить. Она посмотрела на имя на экране и усмехнулась. 

– **Точно, у него же студия сегодня. Вот же черт**. – Свайп вправо. – Привет, Крис! 

Начавший было говорить Крис явно не ожидал подвоха и завис. В динамике послышались приглушенные голоса остальных юмасов и один не знакомый. Может, продюсер? Они хотели знать, почему Крис сидит с каменным лицом. 

– Дэйзи? – Он вышел из ступора. Снова приглушенные голоса. Крис не рассказал им о своем разговоре с Максом, и ее имени они по-прежнему не знали. – А с Максом что стряслось? 

\- Спит. Умудрился простудиться. – Она вернулась в кухню, зажав трубку плечом, и принялась додирать мясо. На том конце трубки Крис передал полученную информацию ребятам и задал новый вопрос. 

– А ты что у него дома забыла? Ты же у него дома? 

– Готовлю. Ему же надо есть, так ведь? Так что я типа вломилась к нему. В конце концов это я виновата, что он слег. – Кусочки курицы отправились обратно в кастрюлю. Туда же отправилась пара приправ, и Дэйзи оставила бульон самостоятельно доходить до кондиции. Она снова села на тот же стул и выглянула в окно. Дождь определенно не собирался переставать. 

– Отлично. – Судя по тону, ничего отличного Крис не видел. – Постарайся не отравить его, сложно найти хорошего гитариста. 

Это уже было сказано со смешком, и Дэйзи ответила таким же. 

– На кухню ориентируюсь, спасибо за доверие. 

– Без обид! Ладно, мы пока сами справимся, а ты пригляди за этим идиотом! 

– Так точно, сэр! Я скажу ему, что ты звонил, как встанет. 

– Спасибо. Увидимся! 

– Хах, может быть! Пока! 

По окончанию звонка девушка замучено потерла виски и решила приготовить себе чай. Пока они разговаривали с Крисом, суп доварился, так что плиту она выключила и поставила чайник. Пакетик чая в самую большую найденную кружку, чересчур много сахара, и она опять сидит у стола в ожидании кипятка, тупо пяля в стену. По карнизу за окном грохнула особо крупная капля. Дэйзи помотала головой, пытаясь стряхнуть навалившуюся сонливость, но сдалась и опустилась на сложенные на столе руки. 

Что-то не так. Темно, мягко и приятная музыка играет чуть в отдалении. Девушка резко подскочила на месте и бешено заозиралась. 

– Хэй, мисс. – С соседнего кресла ей улыбался гораздо лучше выглядящий Макс с гитарой. Сама она была почему-то на диване в его гостиной, укрытая пледом и ничего пока не соображающая. – Ты уснула на кухне, так что я перенес тебя сюда. 

Из сонной и бледной Дэйзи мгновенно стала очень проснувшейся и красной. В-в-в-в смысле, перенес ее сюда? Воображение услужливо нарисовало ей этот кадр, и, кажется, у нее из ушей повалил дым. Было неожиданно приятно, стыдно и… Приятно. Боги… Она подобрала колени и уткнулась в них лицом. 

– Ты ел? – Спросила она, не покидая своего импровизированного убежища. 

– Ага. Отличный бульон. – Макс прошелся парой переборов по струнам, оставил гитару и перебрался на диван рядом с девушкой. – Вылезай, я отказываюсь общаться с пледом.

Дэйзи выпрямилась и быстро развернулась так, чтобы оказаться бок о бок с парнем, все еще закутавшись в плед так, что торчала только голова. Хоть он и сказал, что хочет разговаривать с ней, а не с клетчатым куском ткани, в комнате повисла тишина. Прилив адреналина у нее прошел, пылающий румянец сошел с щек, и она вспомнила о звонке. 

– Чуи звонил. 

– Знаю. Я перезвонил рассказать что как, получил нагоняй и предписание сидеть дома еще минимум два дня. – О дополнительных дебильных наставлениях Джоша он умолчал. То, что от него требовал сделать друг, очень смахивало на похищение и удержание против воли. Хотя… Макс внутренне одернул самого себя и спросил: 

– Завтра придешь? 

– Знаешь, думаю… Секунду. – Девушка проверила свой телефон на предмет времени и уведомлений и помрачнела. – Черт, похоже это наше общее с тобой свойство – не иметь возможности добраться домой. 

Она показала ему экран – несколько сообщений о вновь стоящем от и до вечернем Лондоне и, что еще веселее, о перекрытии ее линии метро из-за затопленного тоннеля. Дэйзи процедила сквозь зубы что-то по-русски и снова уткнулась в колени лицом. 

– Ненавижу Лондо-он. – В ответ ей раздался сипловатый смех. Она подняла голову и хмуро уставилась на парня. – **Бля, Макс, я серьезно. Ни доехать из-за этого дождя никуда, ни чего еще. Я даже бодрствовать не могу больше пары часов в такую погоду. У меня и так режим сбитый, а эта фигня с давлением еще сильнее все усугубляет. Сутками спать в ливень, чтобы потом неделями по ночам торчать в студии, потому что уснуть не можешь. Отвратительно**. 

Несмотря на то, что девушка внезапно перешла на родной язык, Макс почему-то все понял. По интонациям, раздражению в голосе и паре кивков на окно, за которым не было видно ни зги из-за плотной стены дождя. Дэйзи яростно и быстро перебирала все доступные службы такси, но ни одной свободной машины не намечалось в ближайшие часы. Каршеринги тоже молчали. 

– Надо было на своей тачке ехать, а не на такси. – Выплюнула она со все нарастающим недовольством. Макс аж ровно сел от такого заявления. Ладно, права это не самый шокирующий атрибут, ему стало интересно, какая машина. Девушка словила заинтересованный взгляд и ответила на не заданный вопрос: 

– Первым делом по приезду я арендовала машину. У меня дофига планов по выездам за город на пленэр, и нужно как-то таскать с собой все необходимое. Так что я нашла себе неплохой такой кроссовер с большим багажником. Что, кстати, уже реально меня спасло. Даже при том, что из Лондона я пока не выбиралась. 

\- Как так? 

Дэйзи неторопливо рассказала, как ее накололи с первой квартирой и ей пришлось три дня жить в машине, потому что аренда за проживание уже была оплачена, и денег на отель не было. Не то что бы ей помогли бы деньги – места, которые она могла бы себе позволить были набиты под завязку. 

– Может тебе хватило бы на номер получше, не возьми ты тачку? – Резонное замечание. 

– Я тоже так поначалу думала. Но она нужна мне больше удобной кровати. Так что я не жалуюсь. В итоге я в какой-то момент переписывалась с подругой, и она такая: “у меня поживи, я в отъезде”. Подарок свыше, особенно учитывая то, что за хату мне деньги так и не вернули. 

Они немного помолчали, и Дэйзи отрешенно откинула телефон – просветов явно ждать не стоило. Ни по части такси, ни по части погоды. Что делать, она не знала и задолбалась ломать мозг, а самый простой вариант ей даже в голову не пришел. 

– Можешь тут остаться. – Ну хоть кто-то умный. Девушка откровенно вытаращилась на Макса, не скрывая разыгравшуюся бурю эмоций – от благодарности до испуга. Откуда испуг взялся, она, кстати, сама не поняла. Макс внимательно наблюдал за реакцией на свои слова и добавил. – Свободных комнат у меня нет, но диван подойдет же? 

Он даже не предлагал уступить ей кровать – чувствовал, что отказ бы прилетел быстрее, чем он договорил. Так что, если он не хотел, чтобы она вылетела из его квартиры в дождь и тоже слегла, стоило понизить ставки. Вообще, ситуация была совершенно идентична их первому дню знакомства, и это его смешило. По легкой улыбке на губах Дэйзи, он понял, что она тоже провела параллель. И, видимо, была не так уж и против затеи. 

– Замечательно подойдет, спасибо, Макс. 

Несмотря на то, что они опять засиделись допоздна, Макс проснулся на удивление рано, и чувствовал он себя тоже до странного отлично. Он выбрался из-под одеяла – и из комнаты. Проходя мимо гостиной в ванную, он про себя отметил пробивающиеся сквозь щель в шторах робкие лучи солнца и решил открыть окно. Обогнул диван, протянул руки к шторам и замер, едва взявшись за края ткани – на диване заворочалась Дэйзи, все еще спящая. Макс отпустил шторы и развернулся, охватывая взглядом знакомую картину – гнездо из одеяла, разметавшиеся по подушке волосы, свисающая с края рука. И кошка. 

– Ты… – Свернувшееся клубком подле девушки полосатое чудо дернуло ухом и приоткрыло один глаз, уставившись на своего хозяина. – Ты пушистая предательница, ты где вчера ныкалась? 

Кошка показательно зевнула в ответ на негодование Макса и снова задремала. Тот на цыпочках ломанулся обратно к себе – за телефоном, хотел сфотографировать. Но к тому моменту, как он вернулся, Дэйзи уже успела проснуться и озадаченно таращилась сонными глазами на кошку. Животное же радостно наматывало вокруг нее круги и мурчало как в последний раз в жизни. Макс от дверей пронаблюдал, как девушка протянула руки, поймала кошку и развернула к себе мордой. 

– **Бля, на секунду подумала, что ты Тосик. Вы с ней прям на одну морду лица**. – Договорить ей помешал звук затвора. Она тут же соскочила с дивана, все так же с кошкой в руках, и решительно подошла к Максу, демонстрируя голые ноги. Спалился. – Эй! Ты что творишь?! 

Макс поспешно заблокировал и убрал в карман треников телефон, делая вид, что не при чем. Но довольная улыбка выдавала его с головой. Кадр получился еще лучше, чем тот, что он хотел снять изначально. Луч света, выхватывающий из теплой полутьмы сидящий силуэт растрепанной нахмурившейся Дэйзи в его старой рубашке – вчера он особенно настоял на том, чтобы одолжить что-нибудь вместо пижамы, не спать же ей в джинсах и толстовке – и с его же кошкой в руках. Слишком красиво для того, чтобы быть реальным, поэтому снимок он намеревался сберечь любой ценой. Так что надо было как-то отвлечь девушку от факта несанкционированной съемки.

– И тебе доброго утра, засоня. Похоже дождь наконец-то кончился. 

– Серьезно? – Дэйзи быстро переместилась к окну и одной рукой откинула тяжелые шторы. Сработало! Макс незаметно выдохнул. – Ха, нет. Дождь еще идет, только тучи разошлись. Лисья свадьба! О, охренеть, радуга! 

Предоставив погодную сводку и ссадив кошку на подоконник, она нагнала попытавшегося утечь из комнаты Макса и требовательно протянула руку ладонью вверх. Вот черт, все-таки не вышло. Он скрестил руки на груди и упрямо уставился в ответ. 

– Нет. 

– Да ладно, ну дай посмотреть. Обещаю не удалять! – Она состроила максимально честное лицо. – Макс, это я на этой чертовой фотке, у меня есть право! 

Макс немного помялся и придумал выход. Достал телефон, что-то набрал, и ехидно вскинул бровь, кивая в сторону комнаты. Где-то в вещах Дэйзи завибрировал ее мобильный. Она недовольно цыкнула языком – поняла, что он просто скинул ей фотку, не оставляя пространства для маневров. Она крутанулась вокруг своей оси, демонстративно хлестнув парня по носу кончиками волос, и уже с дивана прокричала: 

– Иди к черту, Хельер! Можешь оставить, но посмей только подумать о том, чтоб кому-то его показать, и я тебя засужу нахрен! – Он только хрипло хохотнул в ответ и наконец скрылся в ванной, упуская внеочередной шквал эмоций внутри девушки, выплеснувшийся в беззвучные крики в потолок и скачки по комнате с попавшей под руку кошкой – ей безумно понравилась фотография, а предположения, почему Макс захотел ее заснять, заставляли мечтательно и совершенно по-идиотски улыбаться до ушей. Подуспокоившись, она быстро натянула джинсы, небрежно заправив в них рубашку – в квартире было слишком тепло для толстовки – и протанцевала под импровизированную мелодию готовить завтрак, так что Макс прибыл на кухню под аккомпанемент агрессивного шкварчанья глазуньи с беконом и тихого шипения почти сварившегося кофе в джезве. Дэйзи быстро усвоила, что, где и как, и теперь ориентировалась в его кухне как в своей собственной. 

– Ты вовремя! Почти готово. – Она жизнерадостно махнула ему рукой, не отвлекаясь от плиты. – Достань тарелки, а? 

Бытовая возня вдвоем на кухне, до странного скооперированная, будто они каждое утро этим занимаются; дружное преследование по всей квартире кошки, скоммуниздившей с одной из тарелок яичницу, пока Дэйзи была в ванной, а Макс отвлекся на кофе; признание затеи несостоятельной и возвращение на кухню. Девушка сидит на столешнице около плиты, болтает ногами и доскребает остатки бекона в сковородке. Макс уже доел, скинул посуду в раковину и зачем-то ушел в гостиную. За чем именно стало ясно почти сразу же – вернулся с гитарой, устроился на подоконнике и заиграл Little Death. 

– Шутишь что ли! – Притворное негодование девушки было проигнорировано. Она же про себя поблагодарила небо за то, что он не решил играть Crash или No One Does It Better – на первых же нотах ее всегда выносило в странную истерику. Впрочем Little Death адекватной реакции у нее тоже не вызывала – именно под нее принималось подавляющее большинство не самых лучших решений. Вот и сейчас. – Макс? 

– Песню менять не буду. – Ответил он не поднимая глаз от грифа гитары. 

– Я не об этом поговорить хочу. 

– Да ну? Продолжай? 

– Ну, угх… – Она замялась. Сковородка отправилась вслед за тарелками в мойку. – Я обдумала это ночью, и… Я знаю – ты тоже это чувствуешь. _That us being around each other is so wrong… So wrong…_

 _– So wrong it’s right?_

Он поднял на нее глаза. И снова опустил на перебирающие струны пальцы, не в силах выдержать зрительный контакт. 

– Да.Так что может все-таки попробуем? _How about we ruin each other’s summertime?_

_– … ruin each other’s summertime?_ – Макс отвлекся от перебирания струн своей любимой гитары и недоуменно посмотрел на сидящую напротив девушку. 

– Интересно. Я в деле. 

– И не спросишь, что я имею ввиду? 

– Нет. Да. На самом деле, – он отложил гитару и подошел к по-прежнему сидящей на столешнице девушке, облокачиваясь на край по обе стороны от нее. Опять промелькнул общий флешбек на вчерашний день. – Почему только лето? 

– Я уезжаю в начале сентября. 

– Обратно к себе? 

– Именно. И вряд ли вернусь в Британию в обозримом будущем. 

Макс нахмурился. Здравый смысл, да и сама Дэйзи, явно говорили о том, что у их отношений нет будущего. Не рационально. Но будь он рациональным человеком, то не поддержал бы идею Джоша создать группу. Он всегда делал то, что хотел. А сейчас он хотел… 

– Все еще хочешь этого? – Тихий голос вырвал его из раздумий, и он посмотрел девушке в глаза. Руки осторожно переместились с края столешницы на узкие плечи в его рубашке. 

– Да. И еще я хочу вот чего. Такого ответа Дэйзи явно не ожидала, но на поцелуй ответила с лихорадочной жадностью. Она схватилась за его шею, притягивая его ближе к себе, обхватывая ногами за талию и увлекая в более глубокий поцелуй. Они целовались с таким голодом, будто месяцами скитались по пустыне и наконец выбрались из нее; и отстранились друг от друга, только когда от недостатка кислорода у обоих начала кружиться голова. Или не в кислороде дело? Макс затуманенным взглядом смотрел в такие же затуманенные глаза в паре сантиметров от него и пытался прикинуть, через сколько дней после ее отъезда сойдет с ума. – Знаешь, – Дэйзи закусила нижнюю губу и смущенно хихикнула. – Это был лучший поцелуй со вкусом бекона в моей жизни. – О? – Макс провел руками по ее плечам и заправил непослушную зеленую прядку за ухо. – У тебя хобби такое – беконовые поцелуи сравнивать? – Неа, он был еще и первым таким, хотя я не прочь составить статистику, если ты согласишься помочь. – Она игриво пошевелила бровями, весьма прозрачно намекая на то, как они могут провести имеющиеся полтора месяца. – Звучит соблазнительно. – Он невесомо чмокнул ее в губы. – Закрепление материала. – Скорее введение в тему. Мда, как бы мне ни хотелось остаться здесь, скажем, навсегда, мне надо попасть домой, пока улицы опять не встали . – Попытка соскользнуть со столешницы на пол провалилась, даже не начавшись – в какой-то момент Макс опустил руки ей на бедра и теперь крепко удерживал на месте. – Это что “нет”?

– Да. – На его лице играла хитрая улыбка, совсем не сочетавшаяся с железобетонной интонацией одного простого слова. Дэйзи едва сдержала умиленное „ **ооооу** ” и поймала его лицо в свои ладони. 

– Боги, Макс, ты бесценен, ты в курсе? Можно я буду эгоисткой и загребу всего тебя себе? **Не думала, что я такая жадина** … 

– Похоже мне придется подучить хотя бы немного русский, если хочу хотя бы иногда понимать твои примечания. 

– Я только за! Я могу объяснить тебе наши мемы! Скорее всего, может быть, не уверена? Ой, да не важно, разберемся по ходу дела! 

Девушка радостно щебетала что-то, периодически переключаясь на родной язык, а Макс совсем ее не слушал. Он внимательно всматривался в нее, искал, запоминал – мельчайшая дрожь ресниц, улыбчивые ямочки на щеках – а, нет, она всего одна, на левой – и ту самую странную смешинку на дне зрачка, что так зацепила его при первой встрече. Если вдуматься, то первое, что приходило ему в голову, когда он думал о ней – это немного дерганные, птичьи, движения и эта смешинка. Если закрыть глаза, то он наверняка будет продолжать видеть ее под веками – искорку на дне покрытого мхом колодца. 

\- **Макс**? – Обращение вырвало его из поисков. Смешинка исчезла. Глаза напротив приобрели смертельно серьезное выражение. – **Не смотри на меня так, будто я растворюсь, как только выйду за порог.**

Дэйзи отняла правую руку от его щеки и осторожно разгладила хмурые складки на его лбу и переносице, поглаживая большим пальцем второй руки его скулу. В бирюзовой голове мелькнула мысль, что эта попытка в отношения значит слишком многое не только для нее одной, и уехать из Англии будет самым сложным и чудовищным поступком. Но неотвратимым. Поэтому она намеревалась отдать этому лету все. 

– Я никуда не денусь. Не сейчас и не без объяснения. 

Она не посчитала эти слова ничем особенным или важным, просто сказала как чувствовала, констатировала факт. Но для Макса что-то щелкнуло и окончательно встало на свое место. С едва слышным стоном не то отчаяния, не то, наоборот, облегчения он зарылся лицом в закуток между ее шеей и плечом, утыкаясь носом в ямку над ключицей и крепче стискивая девушку в объятиях. Под опущенными веками он и правда все еще видел заветную искру. Только не она была на дне колодца, а он. Смотрел на нее – явственно мелькающую в темном кольце – задрав голову, по горло во все прибывающей воде, и, кажется, наконец мог понять, как выбраться из этой ловушки. Дэйзи инстинктивно запустила пальцы обеих рук в короткие пряди на его затылке и прижалась губами к уху, прикрывая глаза. 

– Спасибо… – Приглушенно донеслось из ниоткуда. 

– Не за что меня благодарить. Ведь _“date-or-die”_ – моя идея. 

Сколько они так простояли, судорожно цепляясь друг за друга как за спасательный круг? Не важно. Первое, что спросил Макс, когда поднял голову, было: 

– _”Date-or-die”?_ – На его губах витала слабая, но искренняя улыбка, данное Дэйзи определение явно его смешило. Девушка состроила сложное лицо, мол, ничего лучше не смогла придумать. 

– Если у тебя есть идеи, как можно лучше назвать наши отношения, я вся внимание. Просто нельзя же сказать, что мы нормальная парочка. Поэтому я обозвала это _“date-or-die”_. Претензии? 

– Никаких. – Макс мотнул головой из стороны в сторону с уже полноценной улыбкой, отражающейся в морщинках в уголках теплых глаз. – _We can be anything what you like_. 

Теперь Дэйзи прятала лицо в его плече, и ему показалось, что он расслышал, как она прошептала: 

– _I’d give it all away so we could be everything_ … 

“ты толстовку забыла” 

“не забыла” 

Девушка улыбнулась переписке и задрала ворот максовой рубашки, в которой она так и уехала.


	6. -room to breathe-

– Так значит она переночевала у тебя? – Джош скептично осматривал комнату сквозь полупустую бутылку с пивом. Парни решили устроить «сюрприз» и ввалились к Максу в тот же день без предупреждения. Да, они сами запретили ему выходить из дома, но ждать пока он окончательно оклемается и вернется на студию? Увольте, знать, что происходит у друга на личном, они хотели прямо сейчас. Поэтому крашнулись у него в гостиной минут через двадцать после отъезда Дэйзи – Макс даже сначала решил, что это все-таки она вернулась за толстовкой, и юмасов встретило несколько разочарованное вытянутое лицо. Ну хоть пива принесли, и то хлеб. – И ты ничего не предпринял? Макс, я в тебе очень разочарован. Что вообще с тобой не так?

– Со мной? – Макс изо всех сил делал вид, что обижен до глубины души, хотя на самом деле совершенно не воспринимал друга всерьез. – Джош, ты голову сегодня дома оставил или что? Ты себя слышишь вообще? Я не хочу делать из нее девочку на одну ночь, а ты именно это и предлагаешь с тех пор как узнал о ней.

Вся компания согласно покивала и осуждающе уставилась на Джоша. Тот ничуть не смутился, пожал плечами и залпом прикончил свое пиво. Мэтт подал голос с дальнего кресла, где до этого тихо сидел и тискал кошку:

– В любом случае что насчет Лоры? – Как бомбу скинул. В комнате повисла звенящая тишина, возникшее в воздухе напряжение можно было закатывать в банки и продавать как загуститель. Взгляд Макса, да и сам он весь, застыл. – У вас же вроде просто перерыв был?

– Мэтт, чел, когда перерыв длится больше двух лет – это уже разрыв… – Крис тихо ответил за друга, не решаясь посмотреть на того и потому уставившись в окно. Он собирался еще что-то добавить, но тут хриплый голос заполнил собой все пространство.

– Вы вообще в курсе, как мы дошли до этого так называемого перерыва? Конечно нет, и по правде я не собирался вам рассказывать. – Макс оглядел друзей, сделал отчаянный глоток из своей бутылки, и, кажется, сорвался. – Это было расставанием с самого начала. Помните мы в Хьюстон ездили? Я возвращаюсь домой и что вижу? Пустые, блять, шкафы и записку, что кошка накормлена. Кошку она, понимаете, покормила! Ну да, естественно, это куда важнее, нужно сообщить мне именно это, а не причину своего ухода!

Он отрешенно провел рукой по лицу, словно пытаясь стереть тот день из памяти, и снова поднял глаза на остальных. Никто не решался вставить ни слова – чувствовали, что он еще не закончил.

– Мы всегда проговаривали все свои проблемы друг с другом. Мы провели вместе пять идеальных лет. Так какого черта?! Говорить мне, что все отлично, и исчезнуть за пару часов до моего возвращения?! Игнорировать мои сообщения и звонки и совершенно не утруждать себя связаться со мной в течение двух – ДВУХ – блядских лет! Ребят, я кое-как пережил это дерьмо и не намерен его обсуждать. Никогда. Даже с вами.

Парни немного помолчали, обдумывая услышанное, трое молча молились, чтобы Джош не сказанул очередную хрень. Дэн наконец-то открыл рот, впервые за те час или два, что они сидели у Макса.

– Я правда надеюсь, что ты не видишь в этой девушке – Дэйзи? – просто замену Лоре. Это было бы катастрофически не честно. По отношению к вам обоим. – Остальные синхронно кивнули. Джош, похоже, настолько проникся речью лучшего друга, что все язвительные комментарии решил оставить при себе.

– Ни в коем случае. – Макс вскинул голову, и парни успели поймать мелькнувшую по-детски счастливую улыбку, тут же исчезнувшую под выражением полной серьезности. – Никогда не видел. Черт, да даже если бы захотел, то не смог бы. Не берусь утверждать, что они полные противоположности – я не так давно с ней знаком – но есть между ними одно огромное и критическое отличие. И мне оно нужно. И мне нужна Дэйзи. Звучит пафосно, но я знаю – она может помочь мне починить то, что сломано внутри меня. И наоборот. Жаль только, что времени у нас с ней мало...

Последние слова были произнесены скорее про себя, чем вслух, но остальные расслышали, вцепились в фразу и наперебой начали засыпать Макса одним и тем же, по сути, вопросом:

– В смысле?

– Мало времени? Что именно ты имеешь ввиду?

– Чувак, я запутался, ты не можешь нормально сказать?

– Макс, только не говори, что она умирает.

– ДЖОШ! – Многоголосый негодующий выкрик.

– ДА ЧТО?

Макс подождал, пока друзья успокоятся, а обидевшийся Джош вернется с кухни, куда он вылетел в порыве праведного гнева, и вывалил информацию, которую сам считал не существенной:

– Она уезжает домой в начале сентября.

– И-и? – Они пока не догоняли, в чем соль. – Погоди, скажи нам вот что – кто вы сейчас друг другу? Вы уже встречаетесь, или ты планируешь пробовать «чинить» будучи друзьями? Или что? Макс, чувак, мы сейчас понимаем ровным счетом нихрена. 

– Да встречаемся мы. Начали как раз сегодня утром.

– А ну в теории это все упрощает. Так что с этим твоим «мало времени»?

Макс поднялся с кресла и принялся наворачивать круги по комнате, не особенно понимая, куда себя деть. Спасение – а спасение ли, кстати говоря? – пришло настолько неожиданно, что охренели все.

– Мало времени у нас потому, что сейчас я убью автора одной очень ебаной смс-ки и сяду на пожизненное. Кто, блять, из вас выудил у Макса мой номер и решил, что написать «НЕМЕДЛЕННО ВОЗВРАЩАЙСЯ МАКСУ ХУЖЕ» будет хорошей идеей? Еще и дверь, блять, входную оставили открытой, вы ок тут вообще все?

На пороге стояла до белого каления взбешенная Дэйзи и разминала кулаки, хрустящие так, что у всех в комнате загодя начало болеть лицо. Первой мыслью Макса было отсутствие мыслей. Он еще не видел ее злящейся, и ему почему-то очень нравилась мрачная решимость, исходящая от нее, и то, какой контраст это составляло с ее обычным поведением. Он наконец пришел в себя и ощупал карманы – а правда, где его телефон? Джош с Дэном с очень виноватым видом выудили его из зазора между спинкой и сиденьем дивана. И когда успели только? Макс забрал гаджет и включил экран.

– Ребят, вы мудаки. 37 ПРОПУЩЕННЫХ. Я мог ожидать такого от Джоша, от Мэтта – прости, бро, но у тебя реально шило в жопе. Но Дэн. Вычеркиваю тебя из группы соображающих. Крис, ты остался в гордом одиночестве.

На деле Макс был не так уж и огорчен. Прикол действительно ебаный, но не худший из тех, что проворачивали его друзья. Сейчас его больше интересовало, сколько слышала Дэйзи. Если дверь все это время была открыта, девушка могла прийти вообще в любой момент, а он не то что бы не хотел, чтобы она знала, он не хотел, чтобы она узнала вот так по-идиотски. Мучивший Макса вопрос озвучил Дэн:

– Давно стоишь? – В зеленых глазах мелькнуло что-то недоброе.

– О, ну если переводить слова в удары, то на самом деле до двойного убийства мне не хватит совсем чуть-чуть. – Черт, а сколько это? Мысль облетела комнату и замерла в воздухе. Дэйзи криво усмехнулась и выдохнула, явно пытаясь успокоиться. Впрочем милая улыбка, заменившая оскал, тоже не предвещала ничего хорошего. Продержав парней в саспенсе добрых полминуты, девушка наконец расхохоталась. – Ну что, пересрались? Сегодня обойдемся без жертв, но еще один такой фортель, и я правда расквашу кому-то ебало. Все всё поняли?

– А ты правда можешь? Не верю! – Джош попытался взять ее на понт. Зря. Прилетевший ему взгляд заставил его вжаться в диван и задуматься о завещании.

– А ты проверить хочешь? Джоши, блять, не зли, я серьезно, ты сейчас проштрафился по самое не хочу.

– Я передумал.

– Вот и умница. Так, – Дэйзи явно собиралась добавить что-то еще, но тут в ее руке завибрировал и запел телефон. Макс с Крисом знающе заухмылялись, а остальные начали удивленно переглядываться – Little Death все еще была не самой популярной их песней хотя бы с той же SNS. – Бля, сейчас вернусь. **Да, Лиз, что такое?**

На ходу принимая вызов, девушка нырнула в кухню. На том конце провода негодовала журналистка – Дэйзи опаздывала на их встречу уже на полтора часа. До парней в гостиной доносились приглушенные модуляции незнакомого языка, сами они почему-то не решались проронить ни слова. Крис внезапно подорвался с места, обошел друзей, собрав у них опустевшие бутылки, и тоже исчез на кухне. Дэйзи кивнула ему, не отвлекаясь от ругани в динамике, и подвинулась вдоль гарнитура, открывая Чуи доступ к мусорке.

– **Да поняла я тебя, перестань орать уже, а. Я сама не ожидала. –** Новый гневный взрыв в трубке. – **Поверь мне, это очень важно. Я тебе потом все расскажу.**

– **Что ты мне там расскажешь, что ты все-таки начала встречаться с этим своим Максом и сейчас сидишь у него вместо того чтобы быть здесь? –** Вот ведь проницательная зараза. Крис уже выкинул бутылки и теперь стоял рядом с девушкой, вслушиваясь в разговор, который не мог понять. Впрочем, имя своего друга он-таки разобрал и теперь очень хотел знать, о чем речь. Дэйзи кинула ему странный взгляд и замялась перед ответом.

– **Ну, типа, да. ЛИЗА, НЕ ВИЗЖИ! –** Она спешно отняла трубку подальше от уха. Лиза начала возбужденно тараторить, не прерываясь даже на дыхание. – **Нет, никаких деталей я тебе сейчас не выдам, иди к черту. У меня тут и так помимо парня несколько** **дохуя любопытных** **друзей-пранкеров, которых надо** **бно** **опиздюлить.** **Да. Молодец, надо же, догадалась. Нет, серьезно, я убивать была готова пять минут назад. Кучка кретинов. Ладно, хрен с ними, ты мне лучше скажи, когда у тебя теперь следующее окно? Блять. Окей, не то что бы у меня сильно дни забиты. Нет, он не всегда свободен. Лиза-а-а, ша! Я сама разберусь, спасибо большое! Ты что, моя мать? Вот именно. Все, все, давай, пока тебя окончательно не понесло. Я тебе напишу вечером. Даже не думай. Я не знаю еще, где буду. Но вообще по идее дома. Нет. Сказала же, что нет! Ебанутая. Все, ага, давай, пока.**

Девушка бросила трубку и тихо завыла себе под нос. Крис все так же стоял напротив и прямо лучился любопытством.

– Что? – Дэйзи помассировала пальцами висок. Будет еще один допрос или?

– Ну, с чего бы начать? Это сейчас русский был? – Ну неужели все и правда думают, что она из англоговорящей страны? Уже не смешно даже.

– Да, а что?

– Стопстопстоп, ты что правда русская? – К ним присоединился Мэтт. На лице басиста буквально было написано: «сплетня». – Давай, малыха, колись!

Дэйзи и Крис глядели на него как на детсадовца. Уж слишком чувак загорелся от полученных знаний. Девушка вздохнула и ответила:

– Как я только что сказала – да, я русская. И что с того?

– Ребятааааа! – Мэтт сорвался обратно в гостиную, сцапав девушку за запястье и протащив за собой. Он вытянул ее на середину комнаты и положив ей сзади руки на плечи торжественно объявил. – Прикиньте, а деваха-то из России!

– Блять, Мэтт! – Дэйзи наконец вывернулась и быстро заняла ранее освобожденное Мэттом же кресло. – Инфа пиздец важная, я так понимаю? Какое кому дело, откуда я?

– Ну камон, это же прикольно! – Барнс скрестил руки на груди и упрямо таращился на нее. – Эй, а если ты из России… Ты была в 2019м году на нашем концерте в Москве?

Ебать вспомнил. Вопрос удивил не только Дэйзи, но и остальных юмасов. Макс по-собачьи затряс головой, пытаясь понять, откуда это всплыло. Джош, Дэн и Крис подались чуть вперед со своих мест, сгорая от нетерпения. Они конечно и раньше спрашивали фанатов, были ли те в какие-то конкретные даты, но никогда – в таком контексте. Девушка выглянула из-за Мэтта, изучая парней, состроила Максу лицо «спасите» и откинулась в кресле.

– Первый ряд.

Комнату огласило дружное «ОООООООО». Парни разом окружили девушку, вытянули ее из кресла и стиснули в медвежьих объятиях, крича что-то о преданных фанатах. Ей мгновенно стало нечем дышать.

– Мааааааакс! – Торчащая меж громоздких юмасовских тушек тонкая рука судорожно тянулась на свободу. Не принимающий участие в общем безумии парень стоял чуть поодаль и откровенно ржал. Впрочем, бросать девушку на произвол своих друзей он не собирался, а потому быстро подавил приступ хохота и решительно выдернул Дэйзи из живой ловушки, тут же пряча ее за собой. Из-за его спины высунулись два торжествующих фака, и все снова дружно расхохотались.

– Ребят, вы обнаглели в край, лапы к моей девушке тянуть. – Компания уже успела рассесться, и девушка сидела у Макса на коленях, закинув руку ему на плечи. При этих словах она тут же зарделась. Моей. Девушке. У нее в голове все еще не укладывался сей факт, хотя она сама же сделала первый шаг.

– Да ладно тебе, чувак, ты же отлично понимаешь, что мы ее расцениваем только как друга.

– Да ладно? – Она неверяще вскинула брови. Как-то быстро они определились со своим отношением к ней. И ведь даже не на фанатке остановились. – Мне чувствовать себя польщенной, что меня не считают очередной группи, или вы переживете без бурных излияний благодарности?

– Да как хочешь. – Ей вальяжно отмахнулись и снова перешли в наступление. – Так что там с вашим временем? Вы же оба понимаете, что мы не отстанем. Так что, Дэйзи, лучше уточним сразу – у тебя никаких смертельных заболеваний нет?

– Джош, ты опять за свое?

– Нет, ну а что такого?

– Это как минимум не тактично.

– В жопу такт, мы обсуждаем дальнейшую судьбу нашего кореша!

– При его девушке, ага.

– Тпрууууу! – Дэйзи кинула подушку в центр комнаты, привлекая всеобщее внимание. – Как правильно заметил Крис, я все еще здесь. И на столь волнующий Джоша вопрос отвечу – есть.

– Скажи, что пошутила. – Макс развернул ее на себя и впился взглядом в ее лицо, ища признаки болезни. Девушка оставалась до странного спокойной.

– Я серьезно.

– И… Что же это? – В комнате повисла тяжелая тишина. Все взгляды были прикованы к парочке на одном из кресел.

– Жизнь.

– Ч-что?..

Дэйзи медленно обвела присутствующих взглядом и разочарованно вздохнула.

– Вам явно нужен дополнительный курс по черному юмору. Или пить меньше. Жизнь, ребят, жизнь. Ведь все мы в итоге умрем. Но ничем, что могло бы существенно подсократить оставшийся срок, я не страдаю. Так что расслабьтесь, ни у Макса, ни тем более у вас на руках не помру.

Все продолжали озадаченно на нее пялиться. Макс же, успокоившись, только сильнее прижал девушку к себе. Он начал понимать, где у Дэйзи грань между сарказмом и нормальным поведением, но все еще не знал, как в этому относиться.

– Нет, вы что думали, что вам можно ебано шутить, а мне нет? Зуб за зуб.

– Нашел! – Выкрик Мэтта, пропустившего всю битву юмора за копошениями в телефоне, положил конец неловкой ситуации. – Я тебя нашел!

Он торжествующе потыкал в сторону Дэйзи пальцем и пояснил:

– Просматривал фотки с московского концерта. – Телефон с открытой фотографией пошел по рукам. – Ты вообще не изменилась, ты знаешь?

– Магия макияжа и полное отсутствие режима дня.

– Или ты ведьма.

– Или что могло со мной случиться всего за два года. Мне же не 14, чтобы разительно поменяться. – Она пожала плечами и устроилась поудобнее, окончательно встраиваясь в Макса. – Вообще я на секунду решила, что ты мои социалки нашел, но, видимо, детектив из тебя не очень.

– Ты только что себе могилу вырыла.

– Не вздумай даже. Потому что тогда могилу тебе вырою я.

– Да почему? – Мэтт насупился, Крис, усмехнувшись, ушел на кухню, а Джош и Дэн ринулись к своим телефонам. – Торжественно клянемся ничего не лайкать!

– Не верю, но кто я такая, чтобы вас останавливать. Удачи найти меня среди тысяч ваших подписчиков.

– Так по имени найдем, на изи. Дэйзи, конечно, дохрена скорее всего, но зеленая-то ты одна.

На губах девушки расцвела коварная улыбка. Но она не стала ничего говорить, только махнула рукой, мол, вперед и с песней. Она просидела так еще минут пять, хитро поглядывая на залипших в экраны парней и перебирая волосы своего парня. Тот в свою очередь просто листал ленту, отвечал на чьи-то сторис и ласково водил большим пальцем по костяшкам руки, переплетенной с его свободной от телефона.

– Макс?

– Ммм, что такое?

– Пошли покурим, пока эти все заняты этой бессмыслицей? – Дэйзи тихонько прошептала ему на ухо. Он поднял на нее глаза. – Крис, по-моему, за этим от нас и свалил.

– Хорошая идея.

Парочка незаметно стекла со своего кресла и  вторгл а сь в прокуренную сидевшим на подоконнике Чуи кухню. Макс немедленно кинулся открывать окно. Девушка влезла на свое облюбованное место на столешнице у плиты  и тоже закурила. 

– Ваши ставки, господа, когда эти трое сдадутся и забьют на поиск моих аккаунтов?

– Ты правда уверена, что у них не выйдет? – Крис усмехнулся в потолок, ему было отлично слышно все, что происходило в гостиной. Макс сел за стол с уже тлеющей сигаретой в зубах.

– Готова поспорить.

– На что спорим?

– Хммм. Твои предложения?

– Ну, если ты проиграешь, то наконец объяснишь, что за прикол с этим вашим «мало времени».

– Нет. – Два голоса прозвучали в унисон. Крис перевел взгляд с Макса на Дэйзи, только чтобы увидеть одинаково неумолимые лица. Ладно, похоже, эти двое будут защищать этот секрет до самого конца. Он сдался.

– Окей, тогда я тоже без идей. На интерес?

– На интерес.

– Макс, разбей. – Макс протянул руку и легко стукнул ребром ладони по рукопожатию этих двоих.

Разговор свернул  куда-то в сторону, и некоторое время они просто болтали, краем уха регистрируя постепенно нарастающее недовольное бормотание в соседней комнате. После первой сигареты пошла вторая, третья. Дружно порешили, что четыре за один присест – уже чересчур, и Дэйзи предложила сварить на всех кофе и в принципе перекусить. Она легко спрыгнула со столешницы и распахнула холодильник, чуть не ткнув при этом в глаз зажатой в пальцах сигаретой не вовремя влетевшему к ним Мэтту. Глаз своей участи, слава богу, избежал, а вот по лбу дверцей басист все-таки получил. И прилично так.

– Бляяяяя, больно же!

– Прости, прости, простиии! – Девушка захлопнула холодильник и опустила сигарету пепельницу, чтобы проинспектировать пострадавшего. – Я не специально, честно.

– А по-моему, ты просто готова пойти на все, лишь бы мы не узнали твой аккаунт. – Мэтт тер лоб, кидал наигранно-злые взгляды на ржущих гитаристов и еле сдерживался от того, чтобы самому не засмеяться. Не вышло. Все четверо практически лежали на полу от смеха, и на эти звуки умирающих тюленей явились Дэн и Джош.

– Вы тут совсем ку-ку уже от своего никотина. – Протянул барабанщик и недовольно поморщился. Господи, как же сложно быть единственным зожником в группе идиотов.

– Спасибо, что напомнил. – Дэйзи подхватила оставленную сигарету и с демонстративным удовольствием затянулась. – Мэтт, ты зачем пришел-то?

Тот с театральным пируэтом шлепнулся на последний свободный стул и принял позу «Мыслителя» Родена.

– Хороший вопрос. Все началось сегодня утром, когда ребята решили проведать Макса и узнать – не отравила ли ты его своей стряпней...

– Вычеркиваю тебя из списка тех, кому собиралась предложить поесть. – Она как раз возобновила изучение содержимого холодильника и вынимала тарелку с сэндвичами. Каждому по штуке.

– А что, есть что съесть? – Мэтт с надеждой протянул руку, но получил только шлепок. 

– Для тебя – нету. – Все прыснули, каждый в свой бутер. Мэтт с лицом оскорбленной невинности переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

– Предатели.

– Никто тебя за язык не тянул.

– Справедливо, но я отказываюсь быть единственным умирающим от голода!

– Ответ на вопрос в обмен на сэндвич.

– Эхххх, идет. – Мэтт пораженчески вздохнул в ответ на воздетые Дэйзи в хвале господу руки. – Мы сдаемся.

Девушка тут же смекнула, о чем  речь , и ехидно хохотнула. Крис цокнул языком и кинул в друзей недовольный взгляд. Проигрывать никому не нравится, даже просто на интерес. 

– Я предупреждала, что у вас ни хрена не выйдет. Я нигде не иду как Дэйзи.

– И ты не изволишь нас уведомить, как же ты там идешь?

– Неа. Вы ржать начнете.

– Неужели настолько тупой никнейм? – Заинтересованы были все. Поголовно. Она потихоньку начинала ощущать себя игрушкой в окружении взбалмошных щенков. Как до этого вообще дошло? Ах да, она сама подкинула им эту идею с расследованием. Язык мой – враг мой. Ну что же, сказал «а», говори и «б». Она поморщилась перед ответом.

– Не тупой. Просто… А хуй с вами, дайте кто-нибудь мобильный, я вам юн забью. Мэтт, забери свой ебаный сэндвич, пока я его сама не съела.

Басист просиял и кинулся к еде, а Макс на правах парня протянул свой телефон.  Она быстро нашла себя среди его подписчиков и вернула гаджет. Парни столпились вокруг Макса – Мэтт безбожно крошил хлебом на экран – и через пару секунд напряженного осмысления аккаунта зашлись в истерике. Дэйзи махнула на них рукой и снова занялась своим сэндвичем. Джош едва дышал, пытался что-то спросить, но не мог произнести ни слова. 

– Сразу говорю – с вами это никак не связано. И причину вы из меня не выбьете, потому что вот она как раз-таки тупая.

Макс погладил ее по набитой едой щеке и привалился рядом к столешнице. Остальные кое-как успокоились и заново распределились по кухне, сверля парочку игривыми взглядами.

– Ну чо, как вас звать будем? – Джош наконец выдавил из себя, что хотел.

– В смысле, блять? – Девушка нахмурилась, не догоняя. Откуда-то появилось желание врезать Джошу, и все силы уходили на его подавление.

– Ну, – солист светился как неонка. – Пейринг ваш как назовем?

– Джош, тебе, блять, сколько тебе лет, ты что – школьница, пишущая фанфики по любимым музыкантам? – Дэйзи аж передернуло.

– ДаблМакс? – Вот такой подставы она не ожидала. Желание врезать Джошу сменилось на желание врезать Максу. 

– Господа, – минута торжественного молчания. – Я официально встречаюсь с полным придурком, и почему-то меня все устраивает.

– Потому что он знаменитость?

– Мне обидеться?

– А тебе-то зачем обижаться, золотоискательницей тут меня назвали. – Пробормотала девушка между двумя кусками сэндвича.

– Затем, что Джош сейчас автоматически наградил меня статусом не разбирающегося в людях.

– То есть ты уверен, что я не решила окрутить тебя денег ради?

– По ряду известных тебе причин – уверен.

– Ооооо, вы двое уединитесь уже!

Макс оторвался от девушки,  с которой они  успели сплести с ь в клубок нежности и сарказма, и ткнул во внезапно смущенных друзей средним пальцем:

– Вы у меня дома вообще-то. Либо валите нахрен, либо смотрите молча. Но лучше свалите.

– Технически, – Крис закинул в себя последний кусок сэндвича, отряхнул руки и поднялся с подоконника. – Я все. Давайте, чуваки, все на выход, дайте детям побыть вдвоем.

Два фака от довольных друг другом «детей». Юмасовцы снова вспомнили слова Макса про отсутствие времени, но глядя на  то, как  эти двое до умильного ст ё бно воркуют, не решились вновь поднимать тему.  Впрочем Джош не Джош, если не вкинет дебильный комментарий:

– Ладно, ДаблМакс, приятного вечера, доебёмся до вас в другой раз. 

Дэйзи скорчила нарочито оскорбленное лицо и отмахнулась в сторону двери.

– Вы сами уйдете или помочь?

Крис упорно выталкивал троих парней из кухни в коридор под эту шутливую перебранку. Дэйзи про себя решила, что он и Мэтт теперь ее любимцы – Крис за внимательность, Мэтт – потому что веселый балбес. Джошу и Дэну же придется теперь как минимум реабилитироваться за свой прикол. Как они это будут делать, ее не волновало. О чем она не преминула крикнуть им в след. Ответом ей послужило протяжное «так точно» и хлопок входной двери.

Одни. Почти что. Не успели они слепиться в поцелуе, как в кухню влетела переполошенная чем-то кошка и начала в панике лезть по их штанинам вверх.

– Блять, нет-нет-нееет, это мои единственные выходные брюки! – Девушка чуть оттолкнула от себя Макса, спешно отцепила от брюк и сунула ему в руки кошку, и принялась оценивать нанесенный штанине ущерб. Хвала богам, ни стяжек, ни следов когтей. – Тыыыыы, морда полосатая!

Она шутливо, но резко начала мочалить зверьку уши, к величайшему удовольствию последнего. Интересно, что вообще послужило причиной столь эффектному появлению?  Она кивнула парню в сторону гостиной, он кивнул в ответ, и парочка вернулась туда, чтобы найти ответ на свой вопрос. Долго искать не пришлось. В какой-то момент Дэйзи оставила телефон на столике, и теперь тот отчаянно исходил вибрацией на вызове. Опять Лиза? Но у нее же вроде нет окон в ближайшее время? Девушка нерешительно взяла трубку. 

– **Мне ожидать новую лекцию?**

– **Нет, оставлю это на потом, когда у меня будет больше информации. Я выбила себе пару свободных часов, буду у твоего дома минут через сорок. И тебе советую. Настоятельно причем.**

– **Блять, а можно не надо?**

– **Нельзя. Потому что эти два часа получены ценой трех недель без выходных.**

– **Твой главред вообще там с катушек слетел?!**

– **Не болтай. Двигай.**

– **Черт, ладно, думаю я успею сварить нам кофе.**

– **До встречи.**

– Ххааааа… – Дэйзи запрокинула голову и издала звук средний между воем раненого тигра и сдувающимся шариком. – Нет покоя нечестивым.

– Ты домой?

– Я домой. Сегодня точно будут трупы. Если не успею до Лизиного приезда, то мой. Ты бы знал, как я не хочу сейчас с ней разговаривать. Судя по ее тону мне придется как минимум рассказать про шутейку Джоша с Дэном, иначе меня заклеймят врагом народа.

– Будет обидно, если тебя отправят по статье. Выбить визит сложновато.

– А ты что, пытался уже? – Она усмехнулась и подошла ближе, спуская вниз кошку, чтобы занять ее место в руках Макса. Он легонько чмокнул ее в сморщенный нос и получил в ответ такой же. – Если она начнет меня пытать, я сбегу к тебе на пмж.

– Договорились. Мой диван к твоим услугам.

– Ах так? Ты-то меня за что третировать собрался?

– Я придумаю. – Хитрая улыбка спряталась в усах.

– Ты ужасен, я забираю свое утреннее предложение назад.

– Не отдам. – Он вовлек ее в игривый поцелуй, на который она с удовольствием ответила, впуская его и позволяя языкам столкнуться в танце.

– Ты сейчас делаешь все, чтобы обеспечить мне остаток лета на твоем диване. – Пробормотала она в чужие губы через пару минут.

– Можешь даже никуда не уезжать сейчас. Думаю, она поймет. – Макс понемногу продвигался поцелуями по ее челюсти к уху и шее. Девушка охнула и сильнее сжала его плечи.

– М-макс, это правда плохая идея.

– Ты мне не кажешься послушной девочкой. – Он оттянул ворот ее рубашки и, пока она подрагивающими пальцами набирала Лизе вопрос, спустился к выпирающей ключице.

«с какой вероятностью ты меня убьешь если я не приеду?»

«ты что еще не выехала? 100%»

«)))»

«хотя если ты дашь мне его адрес все может измениться. Все равно познакомиться надо бы с этим твоим максом»

«ну уж нет»

– Мне всеееее-таки надо ехать, Макс, я не могу допустить, чтобы она заявилась сюда. – Сложновато выдавать осмысленные предложения, когда горячие руки нашли путь под твою рубашку, а столь же горячее дыхание опаляет твое ухо. Как же не хотелось никуда ехать. Парень на секунду оторвался от нее, чтобы заглянуть в затуманенные зеленые глаза.

– Не хочешь, чтобы она знала?

– Не сейчас. Я сама-то не особо уверена, что ты мне не снишься. Макс!

Чуть выше левой ключицы розой расцвел пунцовый засос. Макс нагло усмехнулся.

– Альтернатива щипку. Подумал, что тебе больше пойдет такой синяк.

Фантастика. Дэйзи даже не нашлась, как ответить на такое,  окрашиваясь румянцем под стать засосу. Хотя. Она вызывающе сузила глаза и подалась вперед, оставляя не менее яркое пятно рядом с его кадыком. 

– Не одной же мне терпеть настырных друзей. Придумай для них сказку получше.

С этим она  подарила ему еще один быстрый кокетливый поцелуй и вывернулась из объятий. Из вещей только куртка, накинуть на плечи, не вдевая руки, еще раз обернуться на расцветшего Макса, без особого успеха прячущего улыбку за ладонью, подмигнуть и, не дожидаясь реакции, выпорхнуть из квартиры. И надеяться, что она успеет в объезд пробок. 

Успела. 


	7. -win some, lose some-

– **Скажи мне, пожалуйста, ты охуела?**

– **О чем ты?**

– **Почему я узнаю о том, что твой парень – это чертов Хельер, из фанатских сводок? – **В ответ раздалось нервное «хи?» – **Женщина, я сейчас приеду и уебу тебе.**

– … Макс, я сваливаю нахрен из города.

– Куда это?

– Не знаю, решу по дороге.

За па ру часов  до этого .

– Вы специально не предупредили, что это групповое свидание?

– Конечно. Вы же не пришли бы иначе.

– Я бы может и пришел, а вот Дэйзи…

– Да, я бы вас послала куда подальше.

– Вот и я о чем.

– Но пришла бы. Просто более подготовленной. Ладно, давайте знакомиться.

Гениальные идеи не переставали фонтанировать в головах юмасов всю последнюю неделю.  Работа над альбомом явно стопорилась по каким-то причинам  – хотя девушка предполагала, что парни просто на него подзабили,  открыв в ней самой новое развлечение  –  и о ни то и дело пытались заманить Дэйзи в свою среду, приглашая ее на студию, на какие-то общие сборы и просто доебывали день и ночь тупыми сообщениями. Вот и сейчас они бог знает какими уловками умудрились вытащить ее в бар, где уже собрались  со своими девушками . Неприкаянным и одиноким оставался только Джош, но его это явно не смущало, о чем свидетельствовал его наглый флирт с одинокой миловидной барышней у стойки. Та смеялась, краснела, каждые пару минут делала вид, что вот-вот уйдет, в общем, наслаждалась вниманием, а собравшиеся отдыхали от вокалиста, пока могли. 

– Вообще это была моя мысль. – Кэсс, подружка Мэтта, отпила из бокала и тепло улыбнулась зеленовласке. Та немного нервно улыбнулась в ответ – Ребята, особенно Мэтт, тебя так разрекламировали, что мы не могли не затеять все это.

Компания сидела в центре зала – кто догадался самый большой стол поставить у всех на виду? – дружно разбившись на парочки, и постоянно ловила на себе взгляды окружающих, как самая шумная. И, очевидно, как самая известная, потому что после пары бокалов к ним начали подходить другие посетители с просьбами сфотографироваться, подписать то, что первым попалось под руку, и просто повизжать  о том , как они любят группу. Эта стайка девушек особенно долго не давала им покоя, так что Джуди – невеста Дэна – в какой-то момент даже попросила их наконец успокоиться и вернуться за свой столик. Те послушались, но продолжили восторгаться и исподтишка снимать уже из своего угла.  Пока ребята отдавали дань славе, их половинки внезапно отлично спелись с Дэйзи, особенно Джорджина, или Джо, как ее сокращали абсолютно все, даже Крис. Художница уже не чувствовала себя лишней в компании и с каждой минутой расслаблялась все больше. Когда парни освободились, а Джош отстал от той девушки и вернулся к друзьям, разговор заиграл новыми красками и темами. Макс зачем-то расхвалил работы Дэйзи – «так, стоп, не поняла, когда ты успел найти мой рабочий акк?» – Джуди с интересом кинулась проверять скинутую ссылку и напросилась на пару зарисовок, Джо, так же изучая аккаунт через плечо подруги,  задала пару вопросов по материалам, и в итоге, усилиями пяти человек – Дэна с Джуди, Джо, Мэтта и, почему-то, Джоша; Дэйзи уговорили помочь с подготовкой свадьбы первых двух, которая должна была состояться через месяц, в конце августа. 

– Видишь ли, мы, конечно, наняли планировщика, но я не совсем уверена в их стилистических решениях, поэтому было бы неплохо, если бы кто-то с точно имеющимся вкусом и умением его применить все проверил до того, как мы утвердим.

– Спасибо за доверие, но, блин...

– Никаких «но» и никаких «блинов», Зи, я хочу, чтобы это была ты! – Джуди протянула руку через стол и сжала пальцы девушки. – По твоим работам видно, что цвета и материалы ты сочетаешь отлично, а это именно то, что мне нужно.

– Оххх. – Дэйзи подняла руки в знак поражения и достала телефон. Точнее попыталась, потому что с возвращением Джоша в лоно друзей всем пришлось сесть более скученно и теперь Макс, обнимая ее за плечи, перекрывал весь доступ к сумке с телефоном. – Так, солнце мое, двинься, мне мобильник нужен.

– А, прости. – Он убрал руку с ее плеч и повернулся, снимая со спинки стула ее сумку и протягивая ей.

– Спасибо. – Она улыбнулась, достала гаджет, Макс повесил сумку обратно и снова приобнял подругу, уже за талию. – Так, Джуди, кинь мне потом все наработки этого вашего планировщика, я посмотрю, и решим с тобой, что пойдет, а что нафиг поменять.

– Ура, идет, договорились!

Девушки обменялись контактами и заговорщицки подмигнули друг другу.  Тема себя исчерпала, и все отвлеклись на что-то еще.  Через какое-то время пиво в бокалах кончилось, и компания разделилась – Джош, Макс и Мэтт взялись сходить к стойке и заказать еще, Джуди с Дэном остались охранять столик, а остальные вышли на улицу покурить. Впрочем, Джо и Крис довольно быстро вернулись обратно внутрь, оставив двух девушек, решивших вы тяну ть по второй, одних. И ничем хорошим это не обернулось. Кэсс и Дэйзи докурили и уже собирались присоединиться к друзьям, но тут им пусть преградили трое подвыпивших и не очень вежливых парней.  Началось т радиционное  шоу  «ой, девушки, а пойдемте с нами, чо вы, будет весело, да врете вы, что вы не одни, ну пойдемте, пошли, блять, я сказал!».  Один из них схватил Кэсс за предплечье, и она тут же поморщилась от боли. Так  не пойдет.

– Пусти ее. – Дэйзи нависла над парнем, насколько это было возможно при их разнице в росте.

– Или что? – Агрессоры явно насмехались над такой хрупкой, по сравнению с ними, девушкой. Они окружили обеих плотной стеной. – Ну? Что ты мне сделаешь?

– Сейчас объясню.

Дэйзи чуть слышно скомандовала Кэсс, чтобы та сразу же ныряла в паб. И с локтя заехала державшему  девушку Мэтта парню под дых. Того сложило пополам, и, пока он хватал ртом воздух, а его дружки зависли от такой наглости, девушки пулей влетели обратно в заведение.

– Ребят, надо валить. – Запыхавшиеся, они едва успели остановиться у своего столика, прежде чем сообщить эту новость. Друзья ошарашенно на них смотрели. Мэтт опустил взгляд на налившийся на руке его девушки огромный синяк в форме чужой лапы.

– Это еще что такое?

– Давайте мы потом расскажем, а то тут сейчас пиздилово начнется, не поздоровится никому. – Дэйзи умоляюще обвела ребят взглядом и дернулась, когда хлопнула дверь и раздались голоса неудавшихся кавалеров. – Бляяяять…

Те пёрли с к возь зал как танки, опрокидывая стулья и отпихивая других посетителей. И остановились, ровно за спинами у Кэсс и Дэйзи. Последняя обреченно вздохнула,  чуть ежась от перегарного дыхания в шею.

– Ну, пиздец теперь.

– Это точно, куколка.

– У вас какие-то проблемы, джентельмены? – Неожиданно для всех голос подал Джош. Пока его друзья то ли просто тупили, то ли пытались оценить ситуацию, он поднялся со своего места и отодвинул девушек себе за спину. Не то что бы они были против, но расклад это не улучшало. Все дико сомневались, что Джош хорошо дерется. И не зря. Потому что вместо ответа он получил хук в челюсть и отлетел аж до стойки, сметая с нее все стекло, радостно разлетевшееся осколками по всему полу.

– Уй, бля… – Дэйзи поморщилась и отодвинула от себя Кэсс. Ей уже перепало, на сегодня хватит. Она подняла глаза на самого агрессивного из наклюкавшейся троицы и спокойно спросила. – Дальше что?

Тот оскалился:

– А дальше – ты.

– Через мой труп. – Макс вскочил со стула. Он до последнего надеялся, что драки не будет, но, видимо, не судьба.

– Да запросто, хоббит.

– Макс, не лезь, пожалуйста.

– Смеешься?

– Нет. А ты, – она не сводила взгляда с противника. – Давай так – раз уж я уже тебе заехала, один на один и разбираемся.

Он загоготал. Ситуация явно была не в пользу девушки – он превосходил ее по всем возможным физическим параметрам.  Но ее это не смущало. Она закатала рукава джинсовки и склонила голову на бок, ожидая ответа. Юмасовская компания уже вся была на ногах и стояла за ней, Мэтт успел попросить лед для Кэсс и теперь осторожно прикладывал холодный пакет к ее синяку. 

– Ладно, – двое других, как по команде отошли подальше, оттесняя людей от эпицентра драки. Главный задира похрустел кулаками. – Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты меня развлечь.

А в следующий момент он уже пробивал головой дубовый стол, за которым изначально сидели ребята. Никто ничего не успел осознать и тем более разглядеть. Звон разбившихся бокалов и грохот дерева стих. Дэйзи спокойно отряхивала руки, а наехавший на нее с Кэсс парень лежал на полу среди обломков стола и посуды без сознания.  Громкая тишина.

– Ребят, а вы счет уже оплатили? – Ей шокированно покивали. – А, ну значит за ущерб заведению заплатят эти трое, никто ж не против? Подберите Джоша, пойдем по домам.

– Зи?

– Ась?

– Охуеть.

– Я приму это как комплимент. Ре-бя-та, подвигали уже. – Она подхватила свои вещи со стула, Макса под локоть и решительно покинула паб, полностью игнорируя дружков павшего.

Сквад догнал парочку уже на улице, обнаружив их метрах в десяти от дверей паба и посреди довольно ожесточенного спора. Точнее, Макс яростно ходил взад-вперед и старался не кричать, а Дэйзи стояла перед ним, скрестив руки на груди, и ждала, пока он хотя бы немного остынет.

– Ты с ума сошла? – В какой-то момент Макс замер напротив девушки и схватил ее за плечи. – Он был втрое крупнее тебя! И будь он хоть немного трезвее!..

– Но не был же. Макс, пожалуйста, я умею оценивать ситуацию. Я бы не стала ввязываться, не будь полностью уверена, что вывезу.

Холодные ладошки накрыли красное от злости лицо парня, и он чуть дернулся от неожиданности. Девушка ласково провела по его щекам большими пальцами и во внезапном порыве озорства потянула за  них. 

– Эй, какого черта! – Новую волну негодования прервал легкий поцелуй. – Ладно, этот раунд за тобой во всех смыслах. Но я тебя прошу, не делай так больше.

– И зачем я тогда полжизни единоборствами занимаюсь? Макс, поверь, я умею за себя постоять, я – дворовый ребенок, а не оранжерейный фикус. – Дэйзи склонила голову набок, отслеживая реакцию Макса. Тот обреченно выдохнул и прижал ее к себе, зарываясь лицом в ее плечо.

– Ну хотя бы не когда рядом есть люди, готовые за тебя вступиться.

– Не хочу никого обидеть, но вы с ребятами вообще ни разу не бойцы. И не достаточно пьяны, чтобы игнорировать этот факт и двигаться на чистом адреналине.

– Твоя правда. Но все-таки.

– Солнце, я тебя поняла. Не волнуйся.

– Буду.

Конфликт был исчерпан и остальные решили, что можно уже и свои пять копеек вставить. Дэйзи отодвинулась от Макса ровно настолько, чтобы им обоим было хорошо видно друзей.  Подоклемавшийся после удара Джош слабо спросил,  ощупывая лицо и стараясь не особо двигать челюстью :

– Братан, а то отличие, про которое ты тогда говорил, оно случайно не в том, что Дэйзи, ну, как бы помягче сказать, kinda feisty?

– Не знаю о чем вы сейчас, но спасибо, кажется, я только что обзавелась прозвищем.

– Это точно.

Парни синхронно покачали головами, Кэсс же пихнула растаявший пакет льда Мэтту в руки, благо синяк больше не выглядел так ужасно, и стремительно повисла у Дэйзи на шее, беспардонно отпихнув Макса. Та кхъ-кнула от неожиданности, но вернула объятия и пробормотала что-то типо «не за что». Заиграла Little Death. Девушка аккуратно отстранила от себя новоиспеченную подругу и подняла трубку.

– **МАТВЕЕВА. МАРГАРИТА. АЛЕКСЕЕВНА.**

– **О, привет, Лиз.**

– **Скажи мне, пожалуйста, ты охуела?**

– **О чем ты?**

– **Почему я узнаю, что твой парень – это ебаный Хельер, из фанатских сводок? – **В ответ раздалось нервное «хи?» – **Женщина, я сейчас приеду и уебу тебе.**

– … Макс, я сваливаю нахрен из города. – Дэйзи не стала даже отнимать телефон от уха.

– Куда это?

– Не знаю, решу по дороге.

– **ДАЖЕ НЕ ДУМАЙ!**

– **Ой, ну даже не знаю. Наверное все-таки… Пока, Лиз!**

– **МАРГО!..**

Девушка быстро скинула звонок и с совершенно неловким лицом повернулась к друзьям.

– Она сказала про какие-то фанатские сводки, что это за хуйня?

Все дружно кинулись в социальные сети, и первые же упоминания по тэгу группы порадовали их фотками и видео состоявшейся драки.

– «Франчески огреб, неизвестная девушка, вероятно подружка Хельера, одним ударом вырубила приставшего пьяницу», ну охуеть не встать твиты. – Дэйзи слабо простонала, пролистав пару постов. Пальцем в небо, фанаточки с дальнего столика постарались. – Я больше ничего не проверяла, но надеюсь меня сегодня никто из вас не тэгал?..

Очень виноватые лица. И лавина уведомлений из инсты и твиттера.

– Блинблять. Можно я не буду выяснять, что там происходит?

– Рано или поздно придется. – Джо сочувственно обняла ее за плечи. Дэйзи вздохнула и похлопала ее по руке.

– Но по трезвяку я этого делать точно не буду. Так, ладно. – Она судорожно пошарила по карманам и прикурила. Часть компании последовала ее примеру, Макс сменил Джо на посту успокоительных объятий, и девушка немедленно ткнулась лбом ему в плечо. – Вопрос, где мне ныкаться ближайшие пару дней от разъяренной лучшей подруги, все еще открыт. Есть идеи? Желательно вне Лондона, совмещу приятное с полезным и наконец выеду на пленэр.

Макс задумчиво почесал бороду и затянулся:

– Как насчет Вэйбриджа? Поеду с тобой, все равно давно у родителей не был.

– Учитывая все обстоятельства, самое время знакомить меня с твоими родителями.

– Ты против? – Он чуть отстранился, чтобы лучше видеть подругу. Мягкая улыбка осветила ее озабоченное лицо.

– С чего бы?

– Ну вот и отлично. Тех вещей, что ты успела оставить у меня, должно хватить, так что к тебе заезжать не обязательно. – Макс обратился к друзьям. – Никто не хочет с нами?

Мэтт с Кэсс отказались, у них уже были планы, Джош, что удивительно, тоже слился, похоже, собирался залечивать челюсть и свое эго в гордом одиночестве, а вот Дэн и Крис с девочками приняли приглашение. Ребята обговорили, как будут добираться, и разъехались по домам. Почти. Находясь одной ногой в салоне такси, Джуди окрикнула Дэйзи:

– Как тебя зовут?

Та опешила на секунду, а потом вспомнила, с чего Лиза начала разговор. Точнее, ор.

– Марго! Не самое распространенное у вас имя, так что я адаптировала на что попроще!

– Зря! Твое безумно красивое!

– … Спасибо! До завтра!

– Увидимся, Feisty!

Под тихую музыку девушка дремала на плече у Макса, укачанная теплом его объятий и ровным ходом такси.

– Эй?

– Ммм? – Она пробормотала, не открывая глаз.

– Я согласен с Джуди.

– По поводу?

– По поводу твоего имени.

– Окей.

– Марго.

– Чего?

– Просто. Марго.

– Прекращай, а то я тоже начну склонять твое имя на все лады.

– Марго.

– Ладно, я поняла. Макс.

– Марго.

– Макс.


End file.
